Live for Ever
by V. Enchanted
Summary: Harry descubre sus sentimientos por Hermione al mismo tiempo que es Marcada y elegida para traer al mundo el equilibrio que ella misma representa: humana, bruja y -ahora- vampira. Basada en la Saga de la Casa de la Noche. No es crossover.
1. Oficialmente Muerta

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a P. C. Cast y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Bienvenidos.**

**Mi nombre es V. Enchanted, y este es mi primer proyecto. **

**Me he basado en otra saga literaria llamada La Casa de la Noche, pero no es un crossover, solo tomaré situaciones, información y personajes para crear una "continuación" de Harry Potter a partir de su 7° año, luego de derrotar a Voldemort.**

_**Sinopsis:**_

Hermione se ve envuelta en otro nuevo mundo cuando es Marcada, y ahora como iniciada vampira tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo reto en su vida. Al mismo tiempo Harry descubre sus sentimientos por ella, pero la tiene que dejar vivir en la Casa de la Noche o ella no logrará el cambio y morirá… definitivamente. Todo esto se viene a complicar cuando descubre que así como los magos denigran y se esconden de los muggles, los vampiros lo hacen con los propios magos, y se encuentra que pierde personas que ella creía valiosas, y gana amistades tan sólidas que la alejan cada vez más del mundo mágico, sometiéndola en una encrucijada donde ya no sabe a dónde pertenece y solo Harry puede ser lo único que la ate a los magos. Como si esto fuera poco un dios sumamente poderoso y "maligno" decide que ya es suficiente de su castigo y quiere tomar venganza contra todo el mundo, siendo Hermione la elegida para ponerle un alto y traer al mundo el equilibrio que ella misma representa: humana, bruja y -ahora- vampira.

**Muy bien de eso trata este fic, así que solo me queda decir, disfruten…**

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

**Capítulo I – Oficialmente Muerta**

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, hoy es 19 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños número 17, y oficialmente estoy muerta.

-Vamos Hermione, no te ves taaaaaaaaan mal.

-Levander tiene razón –Opinó Parvati como siempre alabando los brillantes comentarios de su mejor amiga –De hecho, hoy vimos a esa chica, Jennifer, ¡pobre! Ella definitivamente se ve mal.

-Oh sí, es repulsivo, ¡su barro mide como 7km de diámetro!

-Sí, por lo menos tienes el cutis limpio Hermione, no como la Barrenifer.

-¡Mmfff!- Gruñí y de pasada volví a toser. Levander y Parvati tenían la pésima costumbre de apodar a cualquiera que tuviera algún problema "estético", Barro-Jennifer=Barrenifer, obvio y claro, también ha habido Acnéamus (Seamus y su pequeño problema con el acné), Chifluna (Pasó de moda Lunática Lovegood), Malalientoneville (_Neville_ es un nombre demasiado complicado para hacerle un apodo ingenioso según ellas), y por supuesto el clásico: Spongermione (¿Creían que me salvaba? Hermione-pelo de esponja=Spongermione)

-Solo necesitas un poco de maquillaje.

-Y una crema humectante para el cabello.

-Y una manicura y pedicura.

-Y nuevo guarda ropa.

La verdad quería matarlas, pero preferí ignorarlas, no quería problemas justo hoy. Tosí varias veces hasta que me terminé de zambutir en el vestido marrón que mi mejor amiga me regaló, mi querida Ginny, siempre preocupándose demás por mí "_Arréglate más Herm, solo necesitas mostrar esas piernas y un poco de aquellas amigas bien grandes que tienes para echarte novio"_, por suerte el vestido solo mostraba algo de lo primero. Me gustó bastante, era de cuello alto y mangas tres cuartos, se ceñía justo en la cadera y luego bajaba en una falda volada que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Agradecía mucho que no tuviera escote, me sentía muy avergonzada por mis senos, sentía que eran demasiado grandes, me veía desproporcionada.

-Te ves bellísima- Opinó Levander _"Hipócrita_" Pensé.

-Gracias- Y volví a toser.

La verdad es que el vestido no me quedaba mal, era mi rostro el problema. Llevaba dos semanas en un _casi_resfriado aterrador, madame Pomfrey no estaba segura de qué tenía, pero fuera lo que fuera me estaba comiendo por dentro. No podía dejar de toser, mis labios estaban tan secos y partidos que daban la impresión que empezarían a sangrar en cualquier momento, tenía la temperatura sumamente baja, la frente siempre perlada de sudor, ojeras, irritación en toda la nariz y un pálido de muerto.

-¿Te apetece si te cepillamos tu cabello y te lo trenzamos y alzamos?

-Te verías maravillosa.

-¿Quieren dejarme en paz?- Les dije con el hilo de voz que me quedaba, tosí y me giré a verlas –En serio no les voy a ayudar a hacer Amortentia.

-¡Cielos Hermione! Nosotras nunca pensamos en pedirte algo así- La falsa expresión de inocencia de Levander me tocó los nervios.

-¿Recuérdame porqué Ron está contigo?- Mascullé pensando que tendría que soportarla durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y por supuesto también a Parvati que no se separaba de ella jamás.

Agarré el cepillo y una liga, me agarré el cabello dejando escapar algunos rizos, en realidad lo traía muy corto, hasta arriba de los hombros, me gustaba así, no tenía que prestarle tanta atención. Al fin terminada de arreglar tomé mi varita y voltee hacia las chicas –En serio, si sospecho que intentan algo con Amortentia iré directamente con McGonagall- Ambas gimieron bajito, solté un suspiro y miré a Parvati -¿Por qué no simplemente te le declaras y ya acabas con eso?

-¡Uuffff! Jamás me atrevería- Exclamó para luego sonrojarse por completo. Levander giró los ojos. Las había atrapado.

-Ya les dije: directo con McGonagall- Y salí del cuarto escuchando el comienzo de un largo regaño por parte de Levander a su mejor amiga. Bajé las escaleras y sonreí al ver a todos mis amigos, y digo amigOs porque mis amigAs seguían arreglándose para la gran noche.

-Te ves fantástica- Sonrió Harry abrazándome. Yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho, adoraba cómo olía, era una mezcla de colonia y cuero suave –Feliz cumpleaños- Me susurró al oído.

-Gracias Harry, eres mi mejor amigo- Le dije, como si tuviera que recordárselo.

Yo sé que él me quiere, y mucho. Pasamos tantas cosas el año pasado, tantas que hubo muchas que quizás nos superaron en mente, pero jamás en corazón. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes nos llevó a vivir para sobrevivir y pelear, hombro a hombro, incluso Ron nos abandonó por un tiempo, pero yo siempre estuve con Harry, y cuando por fin terminó todo y Voldemort dejó de existir, bueno… Harry y yo fue como si nos hubiéramos hecho uno mismo. Lo amaba, como amigo por supuesto, pero era un sentimiento tan fuerte y maravilloso, plenamente correspondido que a veces sentía que jamás ningún otro sentimiento que tuviera podría comparársele. Estaba condenada a siempre estar unida a él, mágica y sentimentalmente. A veces pensaba qué iba a hacer cuando quisiera estar con un hombre en plan de pareja, me cuestionaba si iba a poder alejarme lo suficiente de Harry para ser totalmente de otro hombre.

-Y tú eres mía- Respondió con gracia susurrada, como si supiera mis dudas y aclarara que jamás iba a poder alejarlo, que siempre sería de él.

En parte halago y en parte sentencia, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando soltaba esos comentarios.

-¡Hey, yo también soy tu mejor amigo!- Gritó Ron separándonos y abrazándome, reí y me colgué de su cuello. Él también olía a colonia, pero no encontraba algo más.

-¡Claro que sí Ron!- Chillé en su oído y él se quejó –Somos un trío de mejores amigos- Le besé la mejilla, comencé a toser y me separé de él, al calmarme miré hacia Harry extendiéndole la mano, la tomó y se acercó –Siempre lo seremos, incluso estoy pensando mandarnos hacer unas cadenas con letras plateadas, Harry tendría la B, Ron la F, y yo la otra F.

Ron estalló en carcajadas, Harry hizo un gesto de terror y ambos dijeron –¡Jamás!

Siempre los molestaba con lo mismo, y siempre volvían a decir lo mismo -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!- Exclamó Neville y sonreí recibiendo su abrazo, así también me felicitaron Seamus y Dean.

Nos sentamos a seguir esperando a las chicas, incrementé el fuego de la chimenea para no enfriarme y seguir tosiendo. Todos estaban muy emocionados, y no era para menos, íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños en las Tres Escobas, Harry y Ron le habían pedido permiso a McGonagall para ir, e increíblemente aceptó –_Porque eres su consentida, obvio_- Dijeron, y la verdad me sentí muy complacida, era un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Solo iríamos los de séptimo, y Ginny, nadie más del castillo saldría. De pronto todos los chicos empezaron al soltar chiflidos y piropos. Miré a Levander y Parvati bajar las escaleras, haciendo como si estuvieran modelando en plena pasarela. Ron estaba impactado de ver la minifalda de Levander, su expresión era de lo más graciosa.

Después por fin bajó Ginny, un poco sonrojada agradeció los piropos, pero no dejaba de ver a Harry, esperando alguno, por supuesto esperó en balde.

No es que a Harry le haya dejado de gustar Ginny, solo que Harry quería más tiempo para acostumbrarse a vivir sin peligro, o eso fue lo que me dijo.

Le lancé una mirada de apoyo a Ginny, la tomé del brazo y salimos por el retrato.

Llegamos a las puertas y Filch nos miraba con mala cara, no parecía muy feliz de tener que dejarnos ir tan noche a las Tres Escobas, así que disfrutamos su cara mientras subimos a los carruajes. Los chicos por un lado, las chicas por otro, idea de Parvati.

-Merlín, Dean es tan sexy- Suspiraba Parvati temblando y transpirando. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Ninguno como mi Ronnie- Aclaró Levander.

-Por supuesto que no, Dean es muy sexy, Ron ni siquiera es atractivo.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste, Ron es un sapo, Dean un príncipe.

-¡Zorra!

-¡Perra!

Ambas se levantaron, provocando que la carreta se agitara, y se echaron una contra la otra. Empecé a reírme, ver a esas dos pelear era totalmente gracioso, miré hacia Ginny, esperando encontrarla con su sonrisa burlona, o algún comentario típico de ella, pero miraba por la ventana.

-Yo sé en quién piensas- Le dije, sin necesidad de susurrar porque mi voz rota no daba para más, la pelirroja sonrió y negó.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy debemos pasárnosla bien.

-¡Eso!

De pronto Levander y Parvati cayeron entre nosotras, jalándose el cabello y deshaciendo horas de peinados –Ron, Ron… es sexyyyy- Gruñía Levander con el collar de perlas de Parvati entre los dientes –Dean es máaaas sexyyyy, y túuu una gataaa- Respondió agarrando la falda de Levander y alzándosela -¡NO TRAES BRAGAS!

-¡EEWWWWW!- Chillamos Ginny, Parvati y yo pasándonos al otro lado del carruaje. Levander se bajaba la falda rápidamente y nos miraba sonrojada.

-A-AA-así le gustaaa mas a-a Ron!- Gritó atropellada, y Ginny se llevó una mano a los ojos, tapándoselos.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Esto me va a dejar un trauma, .vida- Chilló.

-…gata- Susurró Parvati.

Yo reí, estaba siendo un buen cumpleaños, sin duda.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el carruaje, chicas?- Preguntó Neville. De inmediato Levander se sonrojó y abrazó más a Ron. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Estas tontas se empezaron a pelear por algo tonto- Explicó restándole toda la importancia.

Ya estábamos en las Tres Escobas, y definitivamente la estábamos pasando bien. Llevábamos varias cervezas de mantequilla, y los chicos habían pedido un par de whisky de fuego. No estábamos bebidos, pero pareció desinhibirnos un poco. De cualquier forma Madame Rosmerta había sido previamente avisada por McGonagall y solo nos serviría hasta donde ella calculara que era lo apropiado.

-Deberías darle un trago al whisky, quizá eso te quite el bicho de la garganta, Herm- Dijo Harry y todos empezaron a gritar _Sí, sí, bebe, bebe, sí, sí_, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, jamás en mi vida había bebido algo más fuerte que la sidra. Miré a mi mejor amiga pidiendo auxilio, Ginny asintió.

-¡Silencio todos!- Ahh mi salvadora pelirroja, por eso era mi mejor amiga –Hermione no tomará un trago de whisky… - bien muy bien Ginny -…¡sino un vaso!

-¡¿Qué?

Todos rieron y más rápido de lo que parpadeé ya estaba el condenado vaso frente a mí.

-No… no… yo…

-BEBE, BEBE, BEBE- Gritaban entre risas, me sentí tonta por ser su diversión, y pensé que no sería tan malo, así que tomé el vaso y los miré.

-Bien… lo haré, pero con un brindis.

-Oh Hermione, ¿Cómo cambias algo divertido e irresponsable por algo así de moral como un brindis?- Gruñó Ron, el resto rió.

-Es uno de sus grandes encantos- Opinó Harry y de nuevo me sonrojé.

Bueno vale pudo haber dicho "talentos" en vez de encantos. Miré hacia Ginny, no quería que se sintiera mal o algo, pero ella parecía estar bien. Respiré y les miré a todos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo hoy, este ha sido uno de los cumpleaños más…- Empecé a toser de nuevo, casi me tuve que echar contra la mesa, Harry me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Cielos, Herm, mejor apura ese whisky- Dijo Dean y de nuevo todos rieron. Sonreí y de un trago me pasé los tres dedos de whisky que me habían servido.

Increíblemente funcionó, la tos desapareció -¡Oh, me volveré alcohólica!- Dije con lagrimitas en los ojos por la sensación de calor que provocó el whisky.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan- Dijo Madame con una sonrisa. De inmediato nos empezamos a quejar y pedirle unos minutos más –Lo siento, es peligroso.

-Venga, ¿peligroso? Si aquí tenemos a los salvadores del mundo, Madame- Dijo Seamus señalando a Harry y a mí, el resto asintió y yo giré la mirada, de nuevo sonrojada.

-Tienen razón, pero hay algo peligroso rondando pueblos cercanos, será mejor que ya se vayan y…- Se giró al ser llamada por otro cliente del local, nos dio una última mirada –Mandaré a Tyra a que les traiga la cuenta.

-Gracias, Madame- Le sonreí.

-Al contrario querida, feliz cumpleaños- Dijo y la vi alejarse.

-¿A qué se referirá con que hay algo peligroso rondando pueblos cercanos?- Masculló Harry, y más rápido de lo que esperábamos apareció Tyra, la mesera ayudante de Madame que se derretía por Harry, dejó la cuenta y lo miró embelesada.

-Se refiere a los _ellos_ que no se mencionan en su escuela, por tradición- Explicó Tyra y todos se miraron confundidos, excepto yo que he leído _Hogwarts una Historia_ y sé perfectamente bien de qué tradición habla. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Vampiros- Dije. Las chicas soltaron un chillido de miedo, y ellos, a excepción de Harry, palidecieron.

-Oh, eres tan valiente- Susurró Tyra intentando acariciar el cabello de Harry, mala idea porque él odiaba que le tocaran el pelo –Ni siquiera temblaste al saberlo.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, incluso en el mundo mágico es difícil escuchar sobre vampiros, pero sé que existen porque Dumbledore me los mencionó un par de veces- Explicó Harry.

-¿Se ha visto alguno en pueblos cercanos?- Inquirió Levander tomando la mano de su mejor amiga. Parvati parecía a punto de llorar.

-Sí, dicen que es un Rastreador.

De nuevo soltaron chillidos, incluso Ron y Neville. Harry y yo nos miramos sin entender.

-¿Qué es un Rastreador?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muchachos!- Vimos hacia la puerta, el gran Hagrid estaba ahí saludándonos feliz, traía un paquete rosa en su mano. Se acercó y me abrazó con cuidado –Feliz cumpleaños, ya no eres la pequeña y maravillosa brujita de hace siete largos años…- Parecía que iba a llorar -…pero ahora eres más maravillosa y más grande bruja.

Yo también quise llorar con esas palabras, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude –¡Gracias, Hagrid!

-Oh, suenas mucho mejor de la garganta- Dijo y todos rieron.

-Es por el whisky de fuego- Soltó Ron y me volví a sonrojar. Creo que nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto en un solo día. Hagrid soltó una enorme y profunda carcajada.

-No te avergüences Hermione, seguro fue para brindar por tu cumpleaños- Me dijo el semigigante y le llamó a Madame Rosmerta –Querida, me envió la profesora para que no hubiera inconvenientes con el regreso, no te mortifiques, mejor tráenos a todos una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Después de beber, Hagrid?- Seamus hizo un gesto de asco, Hagrid sonrió y me entregó el paquete rosa. Sonreí y lo abrí emocionada… hasta que vi que era un pastel… hecho por Hagrid.

Miré a Harry y Ron, ambos aguantaron una carcajada –Oh… no debiste… no te hubieras molestado- Decía pero las risitas de mis mejores amigos no ayudaban en nada.

-Tonterías, es mi regalo de cumpleaños- Sonrió, y no tuve otra opción que prepararme mentalmente para comer esa roca de chocolate.

Luego de que me cantaran las mañanitas y apagara la vela del pastel, tuvimos que hacer un hechizo cortante para rebanar el pastel, ya que la palita de Madame se dobló al intentar meterla.

Sabiendo todos que definitivamente nos enfermaríamos del estómago por haber comido del pastel, salimos hacia los carruajes que nos esperaban para regresar al colegio. Iba muy contenta porque fue un cumpleaños maravilloso, y eso que apenas eran las 10 de la noche. Sin embargo la curiosidad sobre los vampiros que tenía era desbordante, y supe que no era la única.

Harry me hizo una seña, y ambos nos las arreglamos para terminar solos con Hagrid en un carruaje. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos preferí sacar el tema directamente.

-Es cierto, me han llegado rumores sobre un Rastreador en pueblos cercanos a Hogsmeade.

-¿Nos podrías explicar qué es eso? ¿Y por qué en Hogwarts no se enseña o menciona algo respecto a ellos?

-Bueno, eso es por tradición- Suspiró Hagrid respondiéndole a Harry –Verán chicos, los vampiros van más allá de los muggles o los magos, más allá del bien y el mal. Son totalmente independientes a cualquier raza existente en el mundo, no son seres mágicos, más bien son seres oscuros. No tenemos mucha información sobre ellos, solo lo que nos han permitido saber para vivir en cierta coexistencia.

-¿Cómo que cierta coexistencia?- Pregunté sintiendo unas ansias desesperadas por saber más de ellos, y el hecho de que no se enseñe sobre el tema en Hogwarts no hacía más que provocarme más.

-Los vampiros no quieren tener nada que ver con nadie. Creo que antes no era así, pero desde que se reemplazó a la embajadora vampira de Inglaterra todo ha cambiado. Y como duran siglos en sus puestos pues se ha hecho ya una tradición en Hogwarts tratar de alejar a los magos de los vampiros. Se dice que no traen bien.

-¿Y dónde viven? Además aún no respondes qué es un Rastreador- Señalé ávida. Harry puso una mano en mi pierna, lo miré, él parecía divertido.

-Ambas respuestas están relacionadas Hermione- Hagrid suspiró y miró hacia la ventana –Primero te explicaré cómo nace un vampiro.

-¿Cuándo un vampiro muerde a un humano?- Dijo Harry robándome las palabras.

-No, no, esos son cuentos chuscos que les inventamos a los muggles- Rió y de pronto me sentí un poco mal, no me gustaba que los magos hicieran "tontos" a los muggles, deberían tenerles más respeto –Hay vampiros especializados en detectar el cambio. Ellos son Rastreadores, se la viven alrededor del mundo, localizando muggles que estén a punto de transformarse. A veces lo detectan incluso mucho antes, cuando faltan varias generaciones para que nazca el muggle que hará el cambio.

-¿Ca…cambio?- Susurré no pudiendo creer eso -¿Cómo…?

-Pues no lo sabemos, eso es algo que se reservan los vampiros- Explicó – Pero solo los muggles se transforman, en plena adolescencia, nunca ningún mago ha tenido ese cambio.

-Ya veo- Asentí sintiéndome segura, yo era una bruja fuera de peligro –Jamás creí que así era como los vampiros se "hacían".

-_Nacían_, querrás decir- Me corrigió Hagrid sonriendo –Y pues dónde viven, viven entre nosotros, ocultos, o siendo muy obvios pero sin revelar directamente su proceder, sin embargo todos estudian en La Casa de la Noche, que es como el Hogwarts de vampiros.

-Suena muy interesante- Hice la nota mental de investigar todo lo que pudiera de la Casa de la Noche.

-Sí, es interesante, pero irrelevante, mientras estén en Hogwarts nunca sabrán de vampiros, tienen terminantemente prohibido pisar el castillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nosotros tenemos terminantemente prohibido pisar su Casa de la Noche, es una tradición que se hizo por un bien mayor.

Harry y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos y (por lo menos yo) extasiados de tan nueva información sobre el mundo mágico.

Al fin llegamos a Hogwarts, casi todos ya tenían dolor de estómago o nauseas por la revoltura del whisky, la cerveza y el chocolate caliente, así que rápidamente nos dirigimos a la Sala Común, y de ahí a nuestras habitaciones.

-Hum… Herm- Llamó Harry y yo volteé tan rápido que me dolió el cuello

-¿Si?- ¿Me vi tan desesperada como creí? Vamos, no es que nunca me dirija la palabra, solo que realmente he estado esperando todo el día su regalo de cumpleaños. Ron por supuesto ya me lo había dado: un chocolate, profundo ¿eh?, Neville me regaló plumas nuevas y un tintero _"Del Color de la Noche_" si pintabas dejabas rastro de polvo de estrellas, fue lindo me gustó, Levander y Parvati me regalaron "Mi primer estuche de belleza" era rosa chicle, y parecía más de fantasía que le regalabas a una niña de 6 años, Ginny obvio me regaló mi precioso vestido marrón. Mamá y papá me enviaron unos guantes nuevos negros, de cuero, realmente bellos, pero no pude hablar con ellos ya que el celular que tenía (encantado para que funcionara en Hogwarts) cayó accidentalmente al retrete (vale, soy de las que se ponen el móvil en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, sin comentarios) hace dos semanas.

-Yo… eh… bueno…- Se veía nervioso, eso siempre me ha gustado de él, no importa cuánta confianza tiene conmigo, para este tipo de cosas es un total fracaso -…fe…feliz cumpleaños.

Mmm… adiós regalo, ¿será que ni siquiera pensó en mi regalo? –Gracias Harry, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- Quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero de nuevo su voz me detuvo, un nuevo dolor en el cuello y ya lo estaba mirando otra vez -¿SI?

-¿Podemos salir a caminar?

-¡CLARO!- Miramos hacia arriba asustados, creí solo quedábamos nosotros, pero claramente Ginny presenció la escena. Me miró con un claro "perdón" en sus ojos, yo sonreí, entendía muy bien que Ginny se sintiera mal de que saliera a caminar a solas con Harry en la noche.

-Muy bien, vamos todos- Asentí y Ginny me sonrió y se puso junto a mí, vimos a Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía incómodo.

-Nosotras también vamos- Dijeron Levander y Parvati –Sino caminamos para bajar ese pastel-roca nunca podremos dormir.

Reí y volví a asentir –Solo falta que Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus también quieran ir.

-¿Por qué no?- Era Ron y bajó la escalera casi corriendo para abrazar a Levander.

¿Cómo de pronto estaba sola con mi mejor amigo y luego rodeada de nuevo por todos?

En fin, nos escapamos por el retrato y cortamos por varios pasadizos hasta salir cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin, de ahí atravesamos un espejo falso y subimos una larga escalera hasta salir por unos arbustos espinosos que estaban frente al lago.

-Nunca creí que podríamos llegar al lago así- Dijo Seamus tirándose en la yerba. Todos le seguimos y yo quedé bocarriba mirando la Luna.

-¿No creen que sea peligroso?- Soltó Parvati temblando –Quizás algún vampiro esté cerca…

-Oh cielos- Suspiré –Calma Parvati, Hagrid me dijo que ellos tenían terminantemente prohibido pisar Hogwarts, así que relájate.

-Sí, reláaaaajate, Parvati- Dijo Dean y la pobre Parvati se sonrojó tanto que casi suelto una carcajada.

Sentí como alguien se acomodaba junto a mí, volteé y encontré los lindos ojos de Ginny –Oye Herm, ¿no estás enojada?

-Para nada- Respondí tranquila –Te entiendo amiga, solo te pido le des más tiempo, ya verás como al final terminarán juntos- Ginny asintió.

-Eres la mejor- Me dijo, yo me sentí muy feliz, realmente haber hecho amistad con Ginny fue una gran decisión.

Miré de reojo a Harry, que me miraba también con ese gesto de disconformidad que conocía muy bien en él. Giré la mirada, la verdad me sentía un poco mal con él por no haberme dado ningún regalo. No era por materialista, sino por la simple falta de detalle de mi "mejor amigo".

Pasó el rato, creo que estábamos muy a gusto, Ron y Levander estaban bastante acaramelados levemente alejados de nosotros, Parvati y Dean estaban en una charla extraña, porque Parvati solo asentía totalmente roja, Seamus intentaba hablar con Ginny pero ella parecía saltarlo y solo miraba a Harry. Neville echaba piedrecillas al lago. Harry solo miraba al cielo, igual que yo hasta hace unos momentos.

Me dio mucha felicidad comprobar que desde que Voldemort dejó de existir, nosotros comenzamos a llevar una vida normal, una vida de adolescentes normales.

_Esto es vida_, me dije.

Respiré el frío viento, mi cumpleaños estaba en medio del otoño y el invierno, así que algunos años era cálido, y otros como este eran fríos.

Lamentablemente eso provocó que de nuevo comenzara a toser mucho.

-Lo mejor será regresar, o todos enfermaremos- Dijo Harry mirándome preocupado, se sacó su suéter gris y me lo pasó –No puedes descuidarte, aún no te mejoras.

-Calma- Le dije y volví a toser.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó Levander corriendo hacia nosotros –Antes de irnos hay que sacarnos una foto- Sonrió –Así recordaremos este increíble día y noche.

Me pareció una genial idea, excepto por la falta de cámara.

-Yo traigo- Respondió Parvati sacando de su bolso una cámara rosa digital –Es un regalo de mi papá por ser tan buena estudiante- Presumió –Creo que el chunche es muggle, pero está encantado.

Así fue como terminamos colocándola en una piedra, y activamos el temporizador. Lo más rápido que pudimos corrimos y nos pusimos juntos, riendo por los nervios de no saber cuándo iba a disparar la cámara, así el flash llegó de improviso y todos salimos "espontaneos"

-Ninguno miró a la cámara- Señalé

-Sí, Neville la está señalando con cara de espanto- Dijo Ginny y todos reímos.

Fue en ese momento que lo noté.

Había alguien parado frente al lago, de espaldas a la luz de la Luna. Era un chico, traía un tipo de uniforme negro, pero no era de Hogwarts, era alto y no podía ver su cara porque estaba ensombrecida, sin embargo había algo alucinante en él: tenía una luna creciente en su frente, brillaba como si estuviera delineada por la tinta que me regaló Neville.

-¿Qui…quién eres?- Susurré. Todos callaron y miraron hacia donde yo miraba, de inmediato reaccionaron nerviosamente. Digo, no era muy común que alguien se apareciera así como así a casi la mitad de la noche y tuviera una luna resplandeciente en la frente.

Parvati chilló, desesperada abrazó a Dean y empezó a llorar. Levander se pegó a ella pero estaba como paralizada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-¡Va…va…vamp…i…i…ro!- Gimió Ginny, la mire sin entender, ella corrió hacia Harry y se puso detrás de él –VAMPIRO- Gritó y después todo pasó muy rápido.

Harry y Neville alzaron las varitas y lanzaron dos maldiciones contra el vampiro, pero terminaron estrellándose en las rocas del lago, el vampiro se había movido tan rápido que lo pedí por completo de vista.

Entonces todo el castillo reaccionó, se iluminaron todas las ventanas y el lago se agitó, sentí como si una ola de magia me traspasara desde el suelo hacia arriba, y supe que era el escudo que usaba Hogwarts contra invasores o invitados indeseables, una magia antiquísima que protegía al alumnado.

-¿Dónde está?- Gruñó Harry apuntando a todas partes. Entonces el chico vampiro volvió a aparecer, esta vez muy cerca de nosotros, alzó los brazos como en señal de paz y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Era irreverentemente atractivo, como un dios, y luego esa luna brillante hacía que sus ojos parecieran zafiros –Hermione Jane Granger- Dijo, y sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar –La Noche te ha aclamado como suya, responde a su llamado y entrégate a nuestra amada diosa Nyx, para renacer en su seno, haz sido marcada.

Un pinchazo de dolor agudísimo me llegó a la frente, y gritando caí de rodillas sintiendo que todo daba vueltas. No entendía nada, ni quién era ese chico vampiro, ni qué significaba ser marcada, o cuál era la diosa Nyx. El dolor era demasiado, solo sentí de alguna manera que algo de mí salía y se iba, algo que se sentía cálido y me daba fuerzas para respirar. Ahora todo era frío y mi pecho ya no se movía. Entonces lo supe.

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, hoy es 19 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños número 17, y oficialmente estoy muerta.

**NOTAS: Bien, qué tal, en el primer capítulo Hermione disfruta mucho su cumpleaños que resulta ser justo cuando la Marcan, se nota un poco de conflictillo con el pobre de Harry que quiere tener a Hermione para él un rato pero no haya cómo. Mientras Ginny sigue suspirando por él, y ahora resulta ser muy buena amiga de Hermione mmm…. ¿será?, ¿Me he pasado un poco con Levander y su falta de ropa íntima? Bueno… quería darle algo de comedia, al fin y al cabo no todo tiene que ser drama y para lo que le espera a la pobre de Hermione quería que disfrutara su cumpleaños, solo la dejé en ascuas por el regalo que Harry le debe ¿Será que lo olvidó?**

**Y bueno, para aquellos que ya leyeron la saga de la Casa de la Noche quiero aclarar que no todo será igual, tomaré mucho de la saga y me apegaré a casi todo de sus costumbres, pero esto es nuevo y podrán irlo notando con forme avance el fic, mientras espero me tengan paciencia y le den una oportunidad. Otra cosa es que no haré 7 fics (uno por cada libro) sino que los reuniré todos y los acomodaré para que queden aquí mismo.**

**También quisiera comentar que escogí el título "Live for Ever" porque la vida muy larga que tienen los magos, así como la vida súper larga que tienen los vampiros será un tema muy importante en el fic y su desarrollo. **

**Creo que no tengo más que agregar, solo que publicaré constantemente, pero no prometo fechas, y que ya llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 4.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted.**


	2. Enchanted

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a P. y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Bienvenidos.**

_**Sinopsis:**_

Hermione se ve envuelta en otro nuevo mundo cuando es Marcada, y ahora como iniciada vampira tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo reto en su vida. Al mismo tiempo Harry descubre sus sentimientos por ella, pero la tiene que dejar vivir en la Casa de la Noche o ella no logrará el cambio y morirá… definitivamente. Todo esto se viene a complicar cuando descubre que así como los magos denigran y se esconden de los muggles, los vampiros lo hacen con los propios magos, y se encuentra que pierde personas que ella creía valiosas, y gana amistades tan sólidas que la alejan cada vez más del mundo mágico, sometiéndola en una encrucijada donde ya no sabe a dónde pertenece y solo Harry puede ser lo único que la ate a los magos. Como si esto fuera poco un dios sumamente poderoso y "maligno" decide que ya es suficiente de su castigo y quiere tomar venganza contra todo el mundo, siendo Hermione la elegida para ponerle un alto y traer al mundo el equilibrio que ella misma representa: humana, bruja y —ahora— vampira.

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

Capítulo II – Enchanted

"_Hermione…_

_Hermione Enchanted…"_

"_¿Quién es?"_

"_Abre los ojos, hija…"_

_Casi de inmediato obedecí la orden de aquella maravillosa y femenina voz._

_Me sorprendí al ver el hermoso prado donde estaba, era una cálida noche, donde la luna llena se apreciaba brillante y enorme. Había lavandas por todas partes, y sobre un apilado de piedras grandes como bloques estaba sentada la mujer más preciosa que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida._

_Era alta, de melena negra que flotaba suavemente alrededor de ella, traía un vestido transparente, dejando ver su cuerpo perfecto níveo. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero transmitían una sabiduría y amor infinitos._

"_Bienvenida, hija, lo has hecho bien"_

_Al salir su bella voz producía espirales doradas de magia pura. Alguna vez leí sobre eso, que magos ultrapoderosos como por ejemplo Merlín, al hablar o moverse muy rápido despedían olas de magia "pura", ya que sus cuerpos no podían contenerla toda. Era maravilloso, jamás creí ver a alguien lograrlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort lo podían hacer._

—_¿Qué he hecho bien?— Dije para luego soltar un grito de asombro al ver salir espirales violetas de ¡mí misma! –Oh… yo jamás había… ¿qué está pasando?— Entonces un miedo inmenso me invadió y lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos —¿Estoy muerta?— Le pregunté a aquella mujer que de pronto me pareció más celestial que mortal, ella solo me miró con cariño y comprensión._

—_No, Hermione Enchanted, solo tu alma ha salido de tu cuerpo para venir a mi llamado._

—_Eso me suena a morir— Susurré –Además mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, no Enchanted, ¿Quién eres?_

—_Granger era tu nombre humano, cariño. Yo soy, en esta era, Nyx._

—_¿Nyx? Me suena a una leyenda griega que me contó mi madre hace mucho tiempo._

—_Es correcto, tu madre es muy inteligente— Sonrió de nuevo y todo pareció mejorar, olvidé el miedo que tenía por tal vez estar muerta y solo le presté atención a Nyx –Hermione Enchanted, serás mi primera y única Hija de la Noche… en esta era. Eres especial, acéptalo y sabrás que tu singularidad es la clave para hallar el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Te nombro mis ojos y oídos en este mundo moderno._

—_¿Tus ojos y oídos? No comprendo nada, y ¿a qué te refieres con mi singularidad?_

—_Eres la mezcla perfecta de razas y mundos, cariño, cree en ti misma, solo recuerda que la oscuridad no siempre es el mal, así como la luz no siempre trae el bien._

—_¡Nyx necesito saber más!— Pedí llorando, por alguna razón sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo, y quería que estuviera junto a mí, la necesitaba._

—_Lo sabrás todo con el tiempo, Hermione Enchanted, humana, bruja y ahora, mi hija predilecta, vampira— Y así tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente. _

_Todo se volvió negro._

—Vamos Herm, no me asustes más y ya despierta por favor.

Era la voz de Harry, muy cerca de mí, creí entonces que todo había sido una gran alucinación. Seguramente me había entrado otro ataque de tos en el lago, y luego temperatura y así fue como terminé soñando con Nyx y vampiros.

—Hey, Harry— Dije con la voz más rota que me había escuchado nunca. Abrí los ojos y lo vi junto a mí sonriéndome aliviado. Agradecí que todo estuviera tan oscuro, y solo un par de velas iluminaran la habitación en una esquina, ya que me dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos muy sensibles.

La cálida luz dorada hacía los ojos de Harry más brillantes y profundos de lo normal, provocándome un revuelo en el estómago, ¿Por qué tenía mejores amigos tan guapos?

—Me asustaste, por un momento creí que te había perdido.

—Soy una chica fuerte, no pasó nada— Aseguré sentándome. Miré la estancia, en un principio creí estar en la enfermería, pero este lugar parecía una mazmorra —¿Dónde estamos?

—Pues…— Harry desvió la mirada, preocupado —…¿no recuerdas nada?

—¿Debería?

Me miró fijamente durante unos momentos, pero no a los ojos sino a mi frente, entonces desvió la mirada, sonrojado –En la Casa de la Noche.

Contuve un gritito de sorpresa, eso quería decir que no había alucinado —¡Imposible, Harry! Hagrid dijo que ningún mago podía pisar la Casa de la Noche— Entonces recordé al chico vampiro frente al lago de Hogwarts y se me apretó el estómago —…también dijo que ningún vampiro podía pisar Hogwarts.

—En realidad no me hubieran dejado venir de no haber sido por Neferet— Hizo cara de adolescente bobo al mencionar a la tal Neferet –Todo fue muy rápido.

—Dímelo a mí. Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Hermione…— Tomó una de mis manos, me pareció que su piel contrastaba mucho con la palidez de la mía —…te marcaron.

_Marcaron._

Cierto, el chico vampiro me marcó, y Nyx me escogió como su única hija. ¿Eso quería decir que me había convertido en una vampira?

—No entiendo bien lo que pasa— Dije en un susurro, Harry me miró con empatía, luego cambió a incomodidad —¿Qué pasa?

—Hagrid me dio esto, me dijo que lo necesitarías al despertar, para entender— Me extendió un espejo de mano dorado, recordaba que Hagrid lo había comprado al comienzo del año para mandárselo a Madame Maxime, pero luego de que ella le mandara una carta y tuvieran un malentendido jamás se lo envió.

Tomé el espejo, de nuevo confundida por todo, y lo llevé a mi rostro.

Había una joven ahí reflejada, era castaña, bella, un poco pálida. Tenía una luna creciente azul zafiro justo en medio de su frente, provocando que sus ojos mieles parecieran más grandes e insondables.

Era yo.

Dejé caer el espejo, llevándome amabas manos a la frente, intentando sentir aquella luna que acababa de ver tatuada en mi piel.

—No te asustes, es casi normal— La voz de Harry me recordó que no estaba sola. Lo miré desesperada, sintiéndome inútil y estúpida por no saber qué significaba, odiaba no _saber_.

—¿Cómo que _casi_ normal, qué significa eso?

—Parece ser que en un neófito es normal la luna azul delineada,… pero tú ya la tienes rellena.

La palabra "neófito" me cayó algo pesada, y el hecho de que Harry pareciera más informado que yo terminó por hundirme.

—No me mires así— Dijo –Es lo único que sé. Por lo demás estoy igual o peor que tú.

—Pues no sé nada— Gruñí.

—Es una lástima, esperábamos que tuvieras una respuesta a la luna rellena— Giré de inmediato hacia donde escuché aquella asombrosa voz.

Se trataba de una mujer, pelirroja, y ojos grises, definitivamente debía pertenecer al TOP10 de modelos en el mundo, ella era exquisitamente perfecta. Me sonreía cálidamente, mostrando una dentadura que mis padres colocarían en un altar sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Pero lo más sorprendente de ella era aquella luna brillante, como la mía, solo que estaba rodeada de hermosas olas resplandecientes, cubriendo sus cejas y bajando hasta sus pómulos, como un marco mágico para sus ojos.

Miré disimuladamente a Harry, él tenía la boca semiabierta y casi suelto una carcajada en ese momento, me apostaba todo a que ella era Neferet.

Junto a ella estaba mi profesora, McGonagall, traía el gesto de esta totalmente incómoda, pero al mirarme pareció muy consternada –Profesora ¿está bien?

Suspiró evadiendo mi mirada –Tenemos que hablar con ella— Le dijo a Neferet.

—Por supuesto, hay muchas preguntas. Pero antes…— Se acercó a mí y extendió una mano –Bienvenida a la Casa de la Noche.

—…gracias— _Supongo_, agregué mentalmente, estaba a punto de tomarle la mano, pero ella siguió y me tomó por el antebrazo, como si estuviera uniendo lazos o algo así me pareció.

—Síganme, por favor.

Al salir de la habitación donde estaba noté que todo era casi parecido, no había ventanas, velas alumbraban el camino en candiles de hierro negros muy bonitos, y las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos rojos oscuros. Me sentía muy cómoda, tal vez porque estaba muy descansada, me pregunté si había dormido mucho y qué hora era, _LAS 4:18 DE LA MAÑANA,_ me respondí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Me tensé sin entender porqué parecía tener la idea tan inverosímilmente clara de la hora, como si me hubiera convertido en un reloj suizo andante.

De pronto Harry me tomó del brazo suavemente, lo miré sonriendo –Ya verás que McGonagall nos explicará todo y regresaremos a Hogwarts— Le susurré al oído, él me miró de nuevo sonrojado.

—Eso espero— Supongo que la naturaleza paranoica de Harry estaba saliendo de nuevo, así que traté de reconfortarlo y lo abracé sin dejar de caminar.

Así vi frente a nosotros a Neferet y McGonagall, ambas separadas casi por instinto, y sentí algo extraño en mi pecho al notar como McGonagall se veía especialmente vieja junto a la perfección de Neferet.

Al fin llegamos a un bonito estudio lleno de libros, en el centro había un par de sillones y mesitas para el té, al fondo estaba un amplio escritorio de una madera que creí finísima.

Tomamos asiento y esperé paciente por una explicación.

—Por favor, comienza a explicarnos— Dijo Neferet sorprendiéndome.

—Oh… yo creí que ustedes me dirían qué está pasándome— Quise ser directa, el asunto de la paciencia no se me daba cuando no tenía información en mi mente, y la necesitaba urgentemente.

—Querida, Hermione todo esto ha sido muy… sorpresivo— McGonagall me miró con precaución, como si intentara darme a entender algo más allá de sus palabras, _ASÍ ES_, me respondí a mi misma con una seguridad tan fuerte que me pareció ilógica.

—Primero que nada…— Interrumpió Neferet, le lancé una mirada cortante, no me gustaba que evitaran hablar a mi profesora, pero la pelirroja sonrió con ese carisma tan agradable que me sentí mal por verla así —…lo siento, pero tal vez ya no te quieras llamar Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño inmediatamente –Pero ella es Hermione— Dijo que si fuera obvio, y de hecho así era. Lo miré agradecida.

Neferet se levantó y fue por una tetera y tazas, sirvió a cada uno de nosotros y volvió a sentarse. Harry y McGonagall brincaron un poco al ver el té frente a ellos.

—No se mueva tan rápido, por favor— Pidió educadamente McGonagall –No estamos acostumbrados.

Me sentí fuera de lugar, y más cuando Neferet pidió disculpas y prometió contenerse un poco. De nuevo me miró y sonrió –Como decía, una de las ventajas de renacer es que puedes escoger tu nuevo nombre, estoy segura que será hermoso.

—Hermione— Dije porque ese era mi nombre, el que me identificaba y el que habían escogido mis padres para mí.

—Hermione será…— Asintió Neferet suspirando de forma aliviada. Me pareció extraño, _LO ES_, de nuevo me dije, y entonces dije algo que brotó tan naturalmente como si lo hubiera pensado desde hacía mucho antes.

—Hermione Enchanted.

Neferet arrugó su precioso ceño y me miró por unos segundos —¿Segura?

—Sí— Afirmé con total convicción. Harry me miró soltando una risita.

—Es algo cursi— Me dijo y me sonrojé, tenía razón, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho, solo me pareció correcto, Hermione por mis padres, Enchanted por… _NYX,_ me dije y acepté el nombre gustosa.

—Es muy original— Neferet de nuevo traía esa cara de absoluta amabilidad –Nuevo nombre, nueva vida.

—No quiero una nueva vida. En realidad quiero saber qué está pasando.

—Fuiste marcada, ahora residirás en la Casa de la Noche, como una iniciada vampira— Sus palabras fueron tan directas que sentí me mareaba. McGonagall pareció notarlo, carraspeó un poco y le lanzó una mirada de "menos 100 puntos a tu casa, Neferet".

—¡Ella no puede quedarse aquí!— Gritó Harry y sentí que podía besarlo, ¡tenía toda la razón! Yo tengo una vida hecha, totalmente ajena a ser vampira.

—Joven Potter, contrólese— Pidió mi profesora —Hermione…— Comenzó y la miré con total atención —…nunca antes había ocurrido un caso como el tuyo, o por lo menos que se sepa. Siempre son los muggles quienes emprenden la transformación a vampiros, nunca un mago o bruja. Habíamos escuchado que un Rastreador (quienes se encargan de marcar a los… _afortunados_) estaba en los pueblos muggles, cercanos a Hogsmeade, no nos produjo ninguna preocupación por obvias razones, y aún más por estar dentro de Hogwarts, pero parece que al ir al pueblo a festejar tu cumpleaños, el Rastreador al fin supo de dónde provenía la "señal" de conversión, y así fue como dio contigo.

—Un Rastreador siempre marca, nunca se detiene por nada— Cortó Neferet –Al parecer el tuyo te había tratado de localizar desde hace varios años, pero como estabas en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería fue muy difícil, además de poco probable siendo antes una bruja.

—¿Ya no lo soy?— Inquirí con miedo, _CLARO QUE SÍ_, me dije y quise confiar en mí misma. Instintivamente me llevé una mano hacia donde debía traer mi varita, pero no estaba.

—Tranquila, yo la traigo— Dijo Harry mostrándomela, intenté calmarme, pero al ver en sus ojos la misma confusión y desesperación que sentía fue como si supiera que ya nada iba a ser como antes.

—Temo, que ya no eres una bruja— McGonagall parecía muy afectada, me sentí feliz de saber que esa mujer me tenía tanto cariño –Estas en proceso de ser una vampira adulta.

Gemí completamente asustada, miré a Neferet esperando que desmintiera todo –Así es, y el hecho de que tengas la marca completa da un muy buen augurio.

—¡Pero yo soy una bruja! ¡Estudio en Hogwarts! YO… yo…— Estaba llorando, sentí los brazos de Harry a mí alrededor y lo apreté con fuerza, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?

—Ahora puedes estudiar aquí, en la Casa de la Noche, las clases son mucho más geniales— La voz de Neferet estaba llena de vitalidad, intentando animarme –Tranquila, Hermione, fuiste elegida por la Noche, un gran futuro brilla para ti, solo tienes que tomarlo.

_ASI COMO TOMÉ MI NUEVO NOMBRE_, me dije. Respiré hondo, recordando los ojos oscuros y primorosos de Nyx, ella me había pedido confiar en mí misma, ser su única hija, y a pesar de no comprender todo seguir adelante. De alguna manera su imagen me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Pero ¿y mis amigos? ¿y mis clases y mi graduación? ¿y mi magia?

—No estarás sola— Me susurró Harry, y le creí.

Luego de unos minutos donde pude calmarme y tomar mi té, miré al fin a Neferet –Mis cosas.

—Oh, claro, comúnmente nos encargamos nosotros de eso pero…— Miró hacia McGonagall que de nuevo le restó 100 puntos con su mirada —…bueno, como eres muy especial, Hermione, permití que tu antigua directora y tu mejor amigo te acompañaran hasta aquí para que te sintieras más tranquila y confiada al despertar, sin embargo nosotros no somos muy bienvenidos en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

—No te preocupes— Dijo McGonagall levantándose –Me haré cargo que todas tus pertenencias lleguen aquí sanas y salvas.

—Pero ¿Dónde está la Casa de la Noche, muy lejos de Hogwarts?

—No, estas en una de las Casas más importantes del mundo, muy cerca de tu antiguo colegio— Explicó la vampira –Mientras, ¿quieres ir a conocer tu nueva habitación y a tu nueva roomate?

_No_, pensé, pero no tuve elección más que asentir.

—Tal vez deberías dejarla reposar un poco más, todas estas noticias son muy fuertes.

—No te preocupes, Minerva— A pesar del trato serio y formal, se notaba la tención que ambas sentían –Hermione es una iniciada muy especial, y fuerte. En cuanto se acople a su nueva vida sabrá que fue lo mejor para ella convertirse en una de nosotros.

De no ser por su linda sonrisa hubiera sido un comentario casi insultante para cualquier mago o bruja, como si el convertirse en vampiros fuese un favor divino. Y por la cara que hizo McGonagall supe que ella pensó lo mismo.

Harry resopló —Ella está bien con nosotros, no tiene porqué quedarse aquí, si es tan especial, déjela regresar a Hogwarts.

Neferet negó suavemente –Si ella no permanece aquí hasta convertirse en una vampira adulta, morirá, y digo morir de verdad, no ser un nomuerto como ahora.

¡Qué clara! —¿MORIRÉ?— Grité.

—Solo si tu cuerpo no soporta el cambio. Pero, como ya te dije, el que tengas la marca completa es un buen augurio— Apaciguó Neferet. Harry de nuevo resopló y me tomó la mano.

—Te hubiera secuestrado de aquí sino me hubieran dicho eso— Susurró solo para nosotros dos, le sonreí agradecida, ojalá lo hubiera podido hacer –Te…te voy a extrañar.

—Oh Harry— De nuevo empecé a llorar, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer sin él y sin Ron? Además de Ginny, y los chicos, por fin llevábamos una vida normal…

—Pero solo será hasta que te conviertas en una vampira adulta— Dijo un poco más alto, como retando a Neferet –Entonces volverás con nosotros.

—Claro, solo soporten unos cuantos años— Soltó la vampira como si le devolviera el gesto a Harry –Entonces ella podrá ir a donde ella quiera. Además nuestra Casa de la Noche no es como su Colegio, aquí dejamos salir a los alumnos mientras no estén en horario de clases.

—No estoy muy convencida— Masculló McGonagall –Quizá sea mejor que me quede un poco más hasta que…

—NO… no— Suavizó la vampira sonriendo carismáticamente de nuevo –Tienes muchos asuntos que atender en tu Colegio, Minerva, no te retrases. Además cada nuevo iniciado es emparejado con un vampiro adulto, te juro solemnemente que Hermione está a salvo aquí, y para que estés aún más tranquila yo misma seré la mentora de Hermione. Ahora debes confiarla a mi cuidado.

Se puso el puño en su corazón e hizo una reverencia hacia McGonagall, provocando mi respeto y aprecio casi de inmediato.

—_Un juramento inquebrantable es más fuerte que un juramento hablado_— Susurró Harry, Neferet lo miró antagónica.

—Entiendo que entre los magos seas muy importante, Potter, pero estas inmiscuyéndote en asuntos que escapan de tu control y entendimiento— Neferet se le acercó suavemente y tomó una de sus manos –Sé que extrañarás a Hermione, pero ella tiene que seguir con nosotros, lo mejor será que tú también sigas _solo _con los tuyos.

¿De verdad acababa de decir eso, Neferet? Casi me le voy encima, y de haber tenido mi varita le hubiera lanzado un _silencius _sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry se soltó de su mano y tomó la mía.

—No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así de que me estoy metiendo donde no me corresponde ni tengo oportunidad de entender, supongo que entre los vampiros eres muy importante Neferet, pero Hermione es _mí _ mejor amiga, y nunca _jamás_ seguiremos sin el otro a ningún lado— Afirmó Harry apretando los dientes, sentí como su magia se desbordaba y comenzaba a llenar el hermoso estudio, un quinqué explotó y Neferet pareció tomarlo como algo muy personal.

—Potter relájese— McGonagall intervino justo a tiempo –Estoy segura que Hermione jamás olvidará sus raíces, de hecho, nunca las ha olvidado— Me halagó, y eso pareció decrecer la ira de Harry. Le sonreí muy agradecida, sintiendo que no podría continuar sin ellos a mi lado.

Cuando me enteré que era bruja estaba sola, pero era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrada. Por suerte el mundo mágico me enseñó lo que era la _verdadera _amistad, me hizo depender de mis mejores amigos y me forjó valores incuestionables. Harry, Ron y yo, siempre juntos.

Ahora que me entero que me estoy convirtiendo en vampira, y que además puedo morir sino logro el cambio por completo, me siento abandonada por el mundo mágico que tanto amaba, y definitivamente no estoy preparada.

—¿Nos concedes unos momentos para despedirnos?— Casi ordenó McGonagall, la vampira pareció dudarlo, me miró.

—¿Quieres decir adiós?— Me preguntó.

—No— Neferet sonrió –Quiero decir hasta luego— Terminé y de nuevo pareció hacer un gesto extraño. Quizás soy yo, pero creo que a Neferet no le caen bien los magos.

—De acuerdo, dejaré que se despidan— Y así nos dejó a solas en su estudio.

—Querida— Llamó McGonagall y yo me contuve para no salir corriendo a abrazarla –Durante años me has demostrado ser sumamente responsable y honorable, se que dejarás tu huella aquí también, y serás tan brillante como en Hogwarts— Se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, ella jamás había hecho algo así –Ahora ya no eres mi alumna, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras, si te sientes perdida y necesitas una mano _amiga_ que te guíe piensa en mí, no me importa que Neferet no nos de muy buena bienvenida, si tú lo deseas puedo ser tu tutora y así socorrerte siempre.

Sus palabras me dejaron impactada. Desde que desperté había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de mis tutores, por supuesto en el mundo mágico yo ya era mayor de edad, no los necesitaba, pero ¿en el mundo vampírico cuando era mayor de edad?, no me imaginaba a mamá y papá teniendo que enfrentar que ahora su hijita ya no era bruja, sino vampira, y ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts, sino en la Casa de la Noche, simplemente era demasiado para ellos, si a penas se acostumbraban a verme cargar mi varita diario, o a reparar un vaso roto en la cocina.

Concluyendo: mis padres no podían enterarse de esto. Ya vería cómo ajustaba ciertas cosas para no ser una completa mentirosa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía de todas maneras. Y McGonagall me ofrecía ser mi tutora, para no dejarme completamente abandonada a mi suerte.

Sin pensarlo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, y olía bien, como a… lavandas. Fue una manera de entender la señal de Nyx, como si ella hubiera bendecido la grandiosa idea de mi profesora —corrijo— de mi nueva tutora.

—Gracias— Susurré y sentí que ella palmeaba con suavidad mi espalda.

—Bien, entonces seguiremos en contacto, Hermione— Dijo acomodándose su sombrero y echándole una mirada a Harry –Joven Potter, hágame el favor de ser menos impulsivo, le dejaré despedirse de… mi acogida— Le sonreí al escuchar el adjetivo.

—Sí, gracias profesora— Asintió Harry.

La vimos salir y yo quise quedarme en ese segundo eternamente, pero el tiempo no obedece y siguió.

—Herm yo… yo quería decirte algo hoy… o sea ayer, para eso quería ir a caminar contigo…

—Hey, está bien, te perdono.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidaste mi regalo de cumpleaños, está bien, a todos nos pasa, pero en tu próximo cumpleaños yo no te daré nada— Reí olvidando todo el asunto de los vampiros, estar con Harry a solas siempre me hacía sentir completamente feliz. Pero eso me llevaba a pensar en su nerviosismo desde que todo esto empezó, y un miedo se instauró en mi corazón –A menos que ya no quieras ser amigo de una neófita…

—¿Estás loca?— Me abrazó inmediatamente y volví a respirar su deliciosa colonia, y la esencia de cuero blando que antes a penas distinguía ahora explotó dentro de mi nariz, mareándome e incitándome —¿Esa luna azul te estropeó las neuronas o algo así?

—¡Hey!— Gruñí dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo –No me menciones la luna, me siento como una extraña tatuada, y además también es raro entre vampiros así que preferiría ignorarla.

—No deberías, te hace ver aún más hermosa.

Ahí va otro comentario totalmente vergonzoso que Harry hacía. No entendía su afán por halagarme de esa manera tan… ¿íntima? Esos comentarios deberían ser para Ginny, no para mí, solo me provocaban un cosquilleo extraño, nada normal entre mejores amigos.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Quiero que me despidas de todos— Pedí intentando cambiar el tema –Sobre todo de Ron…, quiero decir, a todos los voy a extrañar, pero él, tú y yo somos aún más especiales, por lo menos para mí, y me siento muy feliz de poder despedirme de ti, pero también lo extraño a él.

—Por supuesto— Asintió un poco desanimado. Era normal, ya no íbamos a estar juntos los 3 como siempre, eso también lo ponía triste a él —¿Algo más que quieras decirme acerca de Ron?

—¿Eh? Pues no…— Lo miré confundida, Harry se sonrojó y capté qué quiso decir —¡Ya te dije que ya no me gusta! Honestamente, Harry— Él soltó un suspiro y yo reí –Solo fue una cosa de niños, además él ahora está con Lavender, y me parecen una buena pareja.

—Sí… son algo…

—Intensos— Interrumpí y ambos reímos. Pensé en la falta de bragas de Lavender y reí aún más fuerte. Luego pensé en Parvati.

De alguna forma también las iba a extrañar, digo, compartimos habitación durante 7 años, no es poca cosa, ahora tendría una nueva compañera de cuarto, ¿ella también pondría apodos graciosos al resto del alumnado?... No lo creo, solo Lavender y Parvati tenían esa habilidad tan insensible y a la vez cómica,… ¿me cambiarán el apodo? Quizás ahora sea algo así como Hermiofita de Hermione—neófita.

—Oh Harry— Lágrimas volvían a salir de mí, ¿Cuánto iba a necesitar llorar para seguir adelante? —¿Crees que Parvati ya no quiera saber de mí? Parecía muy afectada con el tema de los vampiros.

—No te preocupes, tú siempre serás nuestra Hermione— Su brillante sonrisa iluminó un poco mi mal humor, lo abracé más fuerte –Tú… tú siempre serás mía.

¿Una neófita se puede sonrojar? Bueno, pues estoy segura que yo lo hice.

—No confío mucho en Neferet— Soltó mirándome seriamente –Quiero que estés en constante contacto conmigo, para cualquier cosa Hermione.

—Bien, iré con cuidado, y cualquier cosa mandaré una lechuza.

—Eso tarda mucho— Dijo frunciendo el ceño –Creo que yo también me compraré uno.

—¿Uno?

—Eh…, nada, le diré a Ginny que empaque todas tus cosas, seguro ella también te extrañará montones, se estaban haciendo muy buenas amigas.

—Sí, gracias. A ella también dile que espero jamás dejemos de ser amigas, y que le escribiré.

—Bien.

—Y Harry por favor, dame mi varita— Supliqué –Quizá ya no sea una bruja pero…

—Te entiendo, es _tu _varita— La sacó de su pantalón y me la dio. _GUARDALA, QUE NADIE LA VEA_, pensé tan rápido que ya estaba metiéndola en la falda de mi vestido marrón, escondiéndola, por alguna razón mi instinto me estaba advirtiendo, tal vez fuera algo nuevo de estarme convirtiendo en vampiro, pero no iba a ir en contra de mí misma, sería ilógico. Harry soltó un gran suspiro, me di cuenta que había alzado la falda más de la cuenta y él me había visto los muslos.

Por favor alguien máteme.

Me abrazó más fuerte –No quiero dejarte aquí…

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas— Y yo que pensaba que jamás iba a poder alejar a Harry de mí, que mi propio corazón no lo soportaría, pero ahora no viviría sino permanezco lejos de él –Harry… eres mi mejor amigo. Te quiero

Harry soltó un resoplido –Eres muy distraída— Gruñó y lo miré sin entender –Yo también te quiero… yo te… cielos, Herm… ¡Cómo te quiero!

…nuevo sonrojo…

—¿Listo?— Sonó la voz de Neferet rompiendo el vergonzoso momento.

Salimos a los pasillos y vi a mi tutora y Harry irse en sentido contrario, entones recordé algo —¡Harry!— él se giró y me miró esperanzado —¡Por favor cuida mucho a Crookshanks!

Y así se fueron.

—Bueno Hermione, ¿preparada para tu nueva vida?— Sonrió Neferet con tanta dulzura que pensé que Harry era un paranoico por nada.

—Sí— Me gustó que mi voz sonara más segura de lo que yo en realidad me sentía.

**NOTAS: Hola, una semana después traigo el 2° capítulo. He corregido ciertas faltas como el nombre Lavender, también el uso de guiones largos, sin embargo no pienso corregir la sobre vocalización en los diálogos como por ejemplo "laaaaaargo", porque es mi estilo y porque es divertido. Creo que estamos aquí los autores para pasar un buen rato, y aunque es muy importante la ortografía y la gramática lo es también el humor y la ligereza que a esto refiere. Muchas gracias por sus ofertas de "Betearme" o como se diga, pero para empezar ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguien más toque algo que escribo antes de publicarlo, no me agrada la idea. No es por grosería, solo no me siento cómoda con la idea.**

**En fin, **_**hablando del capítulo:**_

**Al fin aparece Nyx, la diosa vampírica, y ayuda a Hermione a afrontar que fue Marcada, pero al parecer ha perdido su magia, a pesar de ello Nyx le da su nuevo apellido. Harry se mostró comprensivo (porque no podía secuestrarla para no dejarla ahí) y se han despedido, el pobre aún no se le declara. Hermione se está dando cuenta de su nueva percepción e instinto. Mientras McGonagall se ofrece como su nueva tutora, y Neferet no parece muy a gusto con la idea. Al final fue un capítulo aún de introducción, la verdadera trama comenzará por ahí del 5to o 6to capítulo, pero es para que nos vayamos familiarizando con el rollo de la Casa de la Noche y eso. **

**Espero les siga gustando, estoy poniéndole mucha fe y gusto al fic.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a **_**Kaoru Takeda**_** por su inspirador review ;D, y al resto que me dejó un comentario también ¡graaaacias!, noté que muchos no han leído la Saga de la Casa de la Noche y ahora he hecho como una especie de publicidad (les cobraré jaja).**

**A naj: Me dejaste un review en otro idioma, creo que es portugués pero no estoy muy segura, lo traduje en internet y espero hay entendido lo que querías decir, aún así muchas gracias y espero siga siendo de tu interés.**

**Sin más por ahora solo me queda decir muchas, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.**

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted.**


	3. La Casa de la Noche

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a P. y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Bienvenidos.**

_**Sinopsis:**_

Hermione se ve envuelta en otro nuevo mundo cuando es Marcada, y ahora como iniciada vampira tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo reto en su vida. Al mismo tiempo Harry descubre sus sentimientos por ella, pero la tiene que dejar vivir en la Casa de la Noche o ella no logrará el cambio y morirá… definitivamente. Todo esto se viene a complicar cuando descubre que así como los magos denigran y se esconden de los muggles, los vampiros lo hacen con los propios magos, y se encuentra que pierde personas que ella creía valiosas, y gana amistades tan sólidas que la alejan cada vez más del mundo mágico, sometiéndola en una encrucijada donde ya no sabe a dónde pertenece y solo Harry puede ser lo único que la ate a los magos. Como si esto fuera poco un dios sumamente poderoso y "maligno" decide que ya es suficiente de su castigo y quiere tomar venganza contra todo el mundo, siendo Hermione la elegida para ponerle un alto y traer al mundo el equilibrio que ella misma representa: humana, bruja y —ahora— vampira.

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

Capítulo III – La Casa de la Noche

Mientras caminábamos por los cálidos pasillos pensaba en cómo sería el resto del alumnado vampírico, ¿podría llegar a encajar? ¿y cómo sería cuando ellos supieran que yo era una bruja, además? ¿ellos sabían algo sobre magia?

—Tranquila Hermione— Me miró Neferet sonriente –Ellos no son más que otros adolescentes que pasaron por el mismo miedo y la misma sorpresa que tú cuando se enteraron que iban a ser vampiros. Mientras te iré explicando algunas cosas, las clases inician a las 8:00 de la noche, y terminan a las 3:00 de la madrugada. El gimnasio está abierto hasta el amanecer, cuya hora sabrás siempre en cuanto hayas completado el cambio, por mientras está señalada en todos lados de la escuela, para que no haya ningún problema. El templo de Nyx está abierto a todas horas por supuesto y…

—¿El templo de Nyx?— ¿A qué iba esto, acaso todos tenían un encuentro cercano con Nyx cuando eran marcados, y por qué había un templo?

—Oh sí, Nyx es la diosa vampírica, ya sabrás más de ella con el tiempo— Explicó restándole toda importancia –Los rituales formales se realizan una vez a la semana después de clases. El próximo será mañana— Me miró de nuevo –Ahora parece abrumador, pero te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

—Mmm…

Entonces un enorme gato panzón llego rápidamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Neferet –El es Skylar, mi gato, grande ¿eh?, cuidado, tiene fama de mordelón.

Sonreí recordando a mi querido Crookshanks y le acaricié las orejas a la criatura. Skylar ronroneó.

—Vaya, le agradas— Dijo –Eso es raro, solo me quiere a mí. Ni siquiera deja que los otros gatos merodeen por aquí.

—¿Los otros gatos?

—Sí, ellos siempre han sido aliados cercanos de los vampiros.

—Y las brujas— Completé recibiendo una mirada dura.

—…también— No le quedó más que afirmar –Tal vez alguno te elija.

—¿Me elija? Oh bueno, algo así ya me pasó. Mi gato, Crookshanks es sumamente especial, es como si él al verme me hubiera escogido para que lo cuidara.

—Parece que desde antes de ser marcada ya eras sumamente especial, Hermione. Tal vez Nyx envió a Crookshanks a cuidarte.

Sonreí al pensar en eso –Tal vez— Asentí, entonces Skylar salió corriendo mientras bufaba.

—Vale, es un poco mamón, pero le quiero muchísimo. Quizá se siente un poco abandonado, con todos los rituales no he tenido tiempo de apapacharlo como se debe.

—¿Qué es eso de los rituales?

—Bueno, es una forma de adorar a Nyx, lo llevan las Altas Sacerdotisas, como yo.

—¿Altas Sacerdotisas?

—Eres muy curiosa ¿verdad?— Sonrió y yo solo pude evitar su mirada –Bueno, se elijen al demostrar que tienen alguna afinidad regalada por Nyx. Las afinidades pueden ser habilidades cognitivas poco corrientes, como leer la mente o predecir el futuro. O puede ser algo del plano físico, como una conexión especial con alguno de los 4 elementos, o con los animales. Yo tengo dos, afinidad con los gatos, y el poder de curación.

—Hay un hechizo para leer la mente de alguien, pero es muy complejo, no imagino poder estar leyendo la mente de los demás todo el tiempo— Comenté sorprendida –Y bueno, pensar en controlar algún elemento es algo increíble, no sé si algún mago, además de Merlín lo haya logrado, él los manejaba ¿sabes?

Neferet se detuvo de golpe, soltó un suspiro y giró para mirarme –Hermione, lo mejor para ti es que vayas dejando atrás al mundo mágico, ya no perteneces a él, ahora eres una iniciada vampira— Me sonrió dulcemente, pero sentí sus palabras como una sentencia. De pronto la canción _"Love Will Tear Us Apart" _de Joy Division inundó el pasillo, miré atónita como Neferet sacaba su celular y hablaba durante unos segundos, al colgar me miró un poco apenada –Lo siento, no podré acompañarte hasta tu habitación, tengo otros asuntos. Por favor sigue el pasillo derecho, encontrarás una banca, espera ahí un rato, te alcanzaré ahí.

Llegué y me senté en la fría banca.

Me sentía tan sola.

Entonces escuché una discusión, y no cualquier discusión, era la típica Ronander (Ron—Lavander, sí, así se autodenominó), no fue difícil saber que se trataban de unos novios.

—¡Que ya no quiero nada contigo!

…o exnovios. Como sea.

—¡Claro que sí, solo no lo quieres admitir!

¡Por la esquina del pasillo venía caminando un joven que me dejó KO!

Era alto, se veía fuerte, y de unos asombrosos ojos azules, que combinaban muy bien con la luna delineada de su frente. Su cabello negro bailaba con cada paso, y se veía muy maduro.

Maduro, Hermione, uno así deberías conseguir…

—¡No me ignores!— Chilló una despampanante rubia echándosele a la espalda. Al quedar apoyada en el hombro de él, le metió la lengua al oído.

Qué asco.

—¡Quítate!— El joven se giró, inclinándose al mismo tiempo. La pobre rubia cayó de nalgas al suelo.

—¡Me deseas!

—No.

Que fuerte, la verdad es que yo me hubiera echado a llorar ahí mismo, pero la rubia solo se levantó y le echó una mirada de odio.

—Sí— Retó, él giró la mirada desesperado, y entonces me vio.

Lo vi.

Nos vimos.

¡Seguro éste sería mi 9.9!, y me refiero a Ginny y su clásica escala del 1 al 10 (por supuesto, Harry era su único 9.9), el .1 restante es porque AÚN no es nuestro novio, si lo fuera entonces sí sería un perfecto y gran 10.

—…hey— Dijo él, y me sentí sonrojar de inmediato.

—Hola…— Intenté sonreír pero estaba muy estupidizada, así que quién sabe qué mueca hice.

—¡Hazme caso, Erik!— Gritó la hermosa rubia, y recordé que _Erik_ (suspiroooo) estaba en un buen encontrón con su _ex_… (¡Aplausos porque sea ex!), así que decidí hacerme un lado, me levanté y salí corriendo, mitad por vergüenza de que esos ojazos azules me descontrolaron, y mitad porque la rubia me miró echando dagas por los ojos.

Así llegué hasta el patio de la Casa de la Noche, curiosamente Neferet estaba ahí –Hermione, me da gusto estés aquí, quería terminar de enseñarte la escuela y así ya no tendré que ir a buscarte.

—Claro— Asentí mirando todo a mi alrededor. El patio era muy bonito, parecido a los terrenos de Hogwarts, solo que muy pequeño en su comparación. Los frondosos árboles tenían colgados lamparitas que brillaban suavemente, dándole un aspecto navideño. El edificio también parecía un castillo, cada ventana tenía gruesas cortinas marrones, y toda la escuela estaba rodeada por un alto muro de piedra.

—Y por allá está el templo— Señaló, entonces vi lo que parecía ser una capilla, frente a ella había una estatua de una mujer muy bella en túnica.

—Nyx— Susurré y Neferet me miró con una ceja levantada –Eh… es lógico— Expliqué sin saber porqué, Neferet asintió.

—Vamos a entrar— Así pasamos al edificio y nos fuimos encontrando a varios alumnos.

El uniforme era bonito, negro como en Hogwarts, con terminaciones en plateado, todos traían algún tipo de insignia. Y bueno, todos los iniciados eran regularmente atractivos, como si se activara algún gen de belleza o algo así dentro de nosotros al ser marcados. Por supuesto no eran tan atractivos como Neferet, que prácticamente irradiaba luz propia.

Fue un poco incómodo, porque todos miraban mi frente con sorpresa, mi marca rellena pero no terminada. Es decir, me faltaban los tatuajes alrededor de los ojos para terminar de ser una vampira adulta, así que era muy rara.

Comprendí muy bien a Harry en ese momento, ojalá me pudiera esconder la luna como él lo hacía con su cicatriz.

Después de mirarme como bicho raro, se ponían la mano en el puño y saludaban a Neferet con mucho respeto. Noté que además casi todos tenían el cabello largo y brillante, debía ser otro detalle de ser vampiro: pelo largo.

Genial, y yo que lo llevaba hasta los hombros.

Nos tardamos un rato en cruzar el edificio, ya que los dormitorios estaban del otro lado del campus. No sabía qué esperar, tal vez algo muy como la sala común de Gryffindor, o algo muy como la sala común de Slytherin…

Pero ni una ni mucho menos la otra, ¡hola tecnología!, había unas enormes pantallas planas de televisión repartidas por toda la estancia, frente a ellas había sillones de todos los tamaños y colores, las paredes cremas tenían cuadros de mujeres realmente bellas y fuertes, había flores por todos lados, y la calidez de las lamparitas.

—Señoritas, denle la bienvenida Hermione Enchanted— Dijo Neferet en medio del silencio que se hizo cuando entramos, me sentí rara al escuchar mi nuevo apellido pero sonreí.

—Bienvenida— Una vocecita demasiado dulce provino de una rubia.

LA rubia ex(espero) de Erik.

—Gracias— Dije pero no lo sentí.

—Yo puedo acompañarla a su habitación, Neferet— Le sonrió tan hipócrita que casi vomito. Neferet la miró unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Sí, bien, creo que Hermione se sentirá más a gusto con una chica de su edad que con su mentora.

Hablando de mujeres que no se soportan. La rubia pudo haber degollado ahí mismo a Neferet.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, Hermione te dejo con Aphrodite…

¡Oh vamos! ¿Aphrodite? ¿En qué pensaba esta chica cuando se nombró así?, aún así la tuve que seguir hacia las habitaciones, intenté ignorar el chismorreo que inició en cuanto estuvimos fuera del alcance visual del resto de las chicas –Este lugar es lindo…— Dije, y Aphrodite soltó una risilla de lo más molesta.

—Es precioso, gracias a mí.

—Bueno es lindo… pero no tanto como Hogwarts— Completé mirándola de refilón. Ella me miró completamente confundida —¿No sabes nada de Hogwarts?

—Uy… tenemos una loquita— Susurró y siguió delante. Me enojé de inmediato.

—Ignorante— Le dije alcanzándola y pasándola de largo. Escuché un bufido y de nuevo su irritante risita.

—Muy bien, Enchanted, déjame aclararte las cosas— Se plantó frente a mí y me miró con odio –Tendrás tu marca rellena, y aunque todos piensen que eres fabulosa o _especial_, la verdad es que solo eres una rara, que además habla de cosas que no existen. Vienes con tu vestidito y tu carita de saberlo todo, pero aquí quien manda SOY YO, y si quieres tener un solo segundo pasable en tu miserable vida más vale que lo recuerdes, o me encargaré de joderte para siempre.

Ok, esto fue el colmo –Mira, aquí mandarás o lo que tú creas, la verdad es que me importa un bledo, ni siquiera me interesa todo este rollo vampírico, así que no te preocupes por tu reputación, yo solo quiero pasar el cambio y largarme de aquí.

—Bien, entonces espero que lo pases muy pronto, o mejor… _la otra opción_, muy pronto— Antes de poder contestarla tocó un par de veces la puerta más cercana a ambas.

—_PASA—_

Aphrodite abrió la puerta –Aquí tu compañera de habitación, Stevie Rae. Se llama Hermione Enchanted.

Adentro estaba una linda rubia, de esas menuditas, vestida como si viviera en alguna granja de las afueras de Inglaterra, con pecas y enormes y lindos ojos mieles, parecidos a los de Ginny.

—Gra…gracias— Miraba aterrada a Aphrodite.

—Es un gusto— Respondió con total falsedad.

—Bien, gracias igual— Gruñí entrando y cerrándole la puerta en la cara –Merlín… está loca.

Stevie Rae soltó una risilla –Es un poco… difícil.

—Es una hipócrita creída.

La rubia de nuevo rió, más fuerte y natural. Entonces avanzó hasta mí y me dio un enorme y cálido abrazo. Me quedé muy sorprendida, pero sentí que me podía echar a llorar en ese momento –Bienvenida, Hermione Enchanted, esta será nuestra habitación— Señaló y miré con un poco más de aceptación el lindo cuarto –Me da tanto gusto que ya estés aquí, desde que me dijeron que el Rastreador te había detectado no podía esperar más.

—¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

—Bueno, tres meses, fue muy difícil al principio, no tenía idea de nada, quiero decir la idea de los vampiros que tenía no era nada real, además pues no creí que existieran. Luego viene un tipo raro y me marca— Soltó un suspiro, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas. Me sentí mal, ya que de alguna forma yo ya tenía un antecedente de que la magia y seres ficticios eran sumamente reales. Stevie al ser una muggle debió pasarla peor –Luego sin poder hablar con mis padres acerca de mi cambio, tuvieron que conformarse con saber que me iba becada a estudiar a una prestigiosa escuela. ¡Estaban tan orgullosos! Ni siquiera me pude despedir de ellos, ¿Cómo hacerlo con una luna en la frente?

—Vaya… qué mal, Stevie, pero seguro aún puedes hablar con ellos o cartearte.

—Cartearme mejor dicho— Se sentó en una de las dos camas y me miró sonrojada –En mi pequeñísimo pueblo no hay mucha señal para los celulares.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama tu pueblo?

Stevie se sonrojó –The Town

Contuve una risilla –Oh vaya… es muy… descriptivo.

—¿Descriptivo? Oh vamos Herm, es una porquería de nombre— Dijo de carrerilla, y luego volvió a sonrojarse –Yo… yo… lo siento, eh… Enchanted, no quise ser tan…

—¿Amigable?

—¡Sí eso! Pareces encontrar siempre la palabra adecuada, Herm… ¡quiero decir, Enchanted!— Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y sus rizos se sacudieron graciosamente. Eché una carcajada y me senté junto a ella.

—Oh Stevie, claro que me puedes llamar Herm— Le dije pensando en mis antiguos compañeros de colegio –De hecho me hace muy feliz tener a alguien tan cálida como tú de compañera de habitación.

—También podemos ser amigas— Sonrió.

—Eso sería increíble— Stevie no dejaba de sorprenderme con su carisma y belleza, era una chica sumamente especial, si hubiera sido bruja y hubiera ido a Hogwarts hubiera sido totalmente genial —¿Y… cómo es por aquí?

—Ah pues las clases son divertidas, mucho mejores que las de la escuela muggle y…

—¿Muggle? ¿Sabes lo que significa ese término?

—Claro, son personas que no son vampiros, ni poseen magia.

—¿Cómo sabes de la magia?

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo entenderás todo en "Introducción al Mundo Vampírico", es una de las clases que tienes al entrar a la Casa de la Noche y te guían en todo esto, ahí hay un capítulo acerca de los seres mágicos que habitan el mundo, me parece increíble la cantidad tan grande que hay, entre ellos los magos.

—No es que seamos otra raza…

—De alguna manera sí. Los vampiros somos una raza distinta y superior a todas.

Me mordí los labios para callarme en ese momento. Cuando había dicho "no es que seamos" me refería a mí y al resto de la población mágica. ¿Y de qué iba eso de que los vampiros son una raza distinta y superior a todas?

—Tranquila Herm, todo va a irse aclarando— Me tomó una mano y la apretó suavemente. Me hubiera gustado Stevie Rae por completo sino hubiera tenido ese pensamiento narcisista.

—Eso espero.

—Como te decía, las clases son más entretenidas, y los chicos aquí están increíbles, solo que la mayoría son unos babosos (pues chicos al fin y al cabo) y bueno, yo soy muy feliz de estar muy pero muy lejos del aburrido The Town. Ah sí, dos veces a la semana tengo karate, me gusta mucho, puedo gastar la energía que me sobra ahí— Eso me confundió un poco porque yo la veía muy hiperactiva de todas maneras. Entonces miró hacia su mesita de noche donde había un enorme reloj naranja, puso cara de susto y se levantó como rayo hacia el baño —¡Hay que ir a la cena! Es tan tarde cielos, rápido ponte esto— Me pasó un suéter negro con el escudo de la Casa de la Noche en la parte superior izquierda, donde iba mi corazón… y donde iba mi antiguo escudo del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería –Está increíble el escudo ¿no? Es nuestra diosa Nyx sosteniendo una gran luna que también simboliza una cuna, donde nosotros, los iniciados, reposamos hasta que nos convertimos en vampiros y llegamos a la estrella que está cerrando el escudo hasta arriba… y si no lo logramos regresamos a su vientre, pero eso no es muy específico en el escudo— Stevie palideció un poco, pero intentó sonreírme –No te preocupes, seguro tú lograrás el cambio.

La miré agradecida –Juntas lo haremos Stevie— Aseguré –Pero eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué no has preguntado nada sobre mi marca? Quiero decir, estoy muy feliz de que no me hayas bombardeado con preguntas y todo, pero ¿no te da curiosidad?

—Pues porque somos amigas, y cuando quieras confiármelo, me lo dirás.

Esa Stevie y yo íbamos a hacer click perfecto.

—Rápido ponte el suéter, iremos al comedor.

Así salimos de nuevo a los pasillos que ya no se me hacían tan extraños, incluso junto a Stevie Rae parecían más luminosos, y el hecho de ir al Gran…, al comedor me alentaba mucho porque moría de hambre, entonces me di cuenta que no sabía si los vampiros comían comida normal, o tal vez piezas de carne cruda escurriendo de sangre, con copas llenas de sangre, y de postre flan de sangre… pero siendo todo como iba siendo quizá el cliché de que los vampiros bebían sangre era solo una tontería irreal. Aun así no me atreví a preguntarle a Stevie.

Llegamos al fin y me pareció de lo más común, nada de techos encantados ni velas flotantes, de nuevo era bastante oscuro a excepción de las lamparillas cálidas, y había mesas de madera redondas repartidas por todas partes, las sillas estaban decoradas con cojines muy bonitos, había una gran y alargada mesa de buffet al fondo, y justo en medio de todo el salón había una bellísima ofrenda llena de fruta, queso, carne y vino, rodeada de velas y pinturas de Nyx.

Stevie intentó seguir hablando de cualquier cosa para ignorar que todo mundo nos veía (a mi marca), llegamos al buffet y me serví lo que me pareció apetitoso (de nuevo la Casa de la Noche perdía una más contra Hogwarts) y luego nos dirigió hasta una mesa donde se detuvo la conversación en cuanto nos sentamos.

Y yo que pesé que nunca iba a tener que enfrentarme a esto del comedor con adolescentes normales en sus propios "grupitos"

—Hey, les presento a mi compañera de habitación y nueva amiga, Hermione— Señaló Stevie con su precioso carisma –Hermione, ella es Shawnee, y él Damien.

—Hola— Dijo una morena trigueña tan espectacular que de no ser por su luna solamente delineada hubiera pensado que ya era toda una vampira adulta. Por supuesto no separó sus bellos ojos verdes de mi marca.

—Qué tal— Sonrió un chico bronceado de ojos chocolates profundos –Qué bueno que hayas llegado por fin a la Casa de la Noche, así Stevie podrá cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Vale, no me avergüences Damien.

—Lo siento, es que de verdad no parabas con el tema, sobre todo cuando te entró el miedo de que fuera una zorra insensible como…— Señaló hacia la mesa donde estaba Aphrodite sentada con otras cuantas rubias seguro igual de huecas y estiradas que ella.

—Me siento aliviada de que no sean amigos de ella— Sinceré y comencé a comer con un poco más de confianza, y al parecer no fui la única que entró en confianza porque Shawnee abrió sus gruesos labios y me señaló con su tenedor mientras decía.

—¿Entonces cómo es que tienes la marca rellena, eh? Eres una iniciada ¿o no?

—Calma Shawnee, suenas más como una de esas arpías que como tú misma, querida— Soltó Damien moviendo la mano tan delicadamente que me quedé en shock.

—Oh Herm, Damien es gay…— Dijo Stevie. De inmediato Shawnee y Damien me miraron esperando alguna reacción.

—Oh bueno… yo soy heterosexual,… o por lo menos hasta ahora no me ha gustado alguna mujer, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco he tenido novio… bueno en 4° me di unos besos con Viktor pero no sé si cuente…— Respondí, y Shawnee soltó una carcajada. Damien sonrió y volvió a mover la mano restándole importancia. Stevie suspiró.

—Como decía…— Siguió Damien —…querida compórtate, o ¿te quieres cambiar de mesa con las Hijas Oscuras?

—Jódete Damien, nunca me verás con esas putillas.

—Hablas como una— Canturreó Damien y Shawnee solo movió sus labios diciendo "jódete gay"

—En realidad son muy buenos amigos— Explicó Stevie sonriendo. Shawnee se sonrojó.

—¿Qué es eso de las Hijas Oscuras?— Pregunté.

—Piénsalo como una de esas Hermandades norteamericanas. Pero no ha respondido a mí pregunta, Hermione Enchanted, y de pasada dime por qué escogiste ese nombrecito tan cursi— Shawnee me volvió a señalar con su tenedor, provocándome una ligera incomodidad.

—Déjala Shawnee— Susurró Stevie.

—Discúlpala, está un poco loca— Dijo Damien –Necesita saber por qué cada uno eligió su nombre para saber qué tipo de persona es.

—Me suena lógico— Acepté –Vamos, que supe cómo era Aphrodite solo por saber su nombre.

—Una total guarra— Completó Shawnee, Stevie casi se ahoga con su refresco por la risa.

—No sé por qué tengo la marca completa— Y era verdad, no sabía por qué Nyx la había rellenado al besarla, ¿qué quería decirme con eso?, y aunque mi instinto no me estaba previniendo acerca de Shawnee, Stevie y Damien tampoco sabía si confesar que Nyx habló conmigo, no parecía ser algo muy normal –Y pues… mis padres me llamaron Hermione al nacer, escogí mi apellido por… para no olvidar mis raíces— Terminé pensando en cuán profundo y doloroso era eso, aún sentía la varita pegada a mi cadera, pero tenía miedo de saber si realmente había perdido mi magia.

—¿Cuáles raíces? Enchanted… ¿eres una squib? ¿Los squib pueden ser marcados?— Le preguntó Shawnee a Damien, él pareció pensárselo un poco, luego negó.

—No sé de ningún caso squib que fuera marcado.

Stevie interrumpió –Déjenla en paz, no tiene por qué contarles todo de todo, basta.

—Bien, la acepto por ahora— Terminó Shawnee y seguimos cenando como si nada.

—¿Y si le piden que se una a las Hijas Oscuras?— Inquirió de pronto Stevie perdiendo su linda sonrisa. Damien y Shawnee se miraron unos segundos.

—Puede ser…

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿Organizan los bailes y eso?— Me pareció lógico si decían que era como una Hermandad norteamericana.

—¿Bailes? Mmm… tendrían un buen pretexto para chupársela a los…

—¡Yo le explico!— Gritó Damien cortando a Shawnee. Stevie se sonrojó tanto que parecía una esfera de navidad — Se supone que son geniales, defensoras de la escuela y los iniciados. Además, parece ser que a su líder la están preparando para ser una Alta Sacerdotisa, así que se supone que debe ser el corazón, la mente, y el espíritu de la escuela, así como un futuro líder en la sociedad vampírica, y bla… bla…

—¿Bla, bla?

—Sí Herm, lo que pasa— Siguió Shawnee hablándome tan amigablemente que me sorprendió y gustó —Es que realmente son un grupo de perras estiradas a las que pone cachondas el poder de dominar sobre todos los demás. Quieren que todo el mundo las siga, se ajusten a sus extravagantes ideas de lo que significa convertirse en una vampiresa. Sobre todo, odian a los seres mágicos, y si no sientes lo mismo no quieren saber nada de ti.

Y dale con lo de los magos… ¿Por qué la gente simplemente no podía vivir en armonía?

—No me parece un buen grupo, ante todo deberían de ser señoritas respetables y llenas de valores, que enorgullecieran a los demás, a su casa, que siempre estuvieran dispuestas a ayudar y guiar, que el valor las definiera como leonas que saben cómo cazar, cómo cuidar y cómo administrar, siendo delicadas pero letales— Decía sin dejar de pensar en mi nueva tutora, McGonagall, en mis compañeras de habitación, en Ginny y en todas las valientes Gryffindor que tanto quería. Así terminé y Stevie, Shawnee y Damien estaban con la boca abierta mirándome —¿Qué pasa?

—Eso que salió de tu boca fue una chingonería…

—O sea, que estuvo primoroso— Interrumpió Damien mirando feo a Shawnee. Stevie asintió velozmente.

—Bueno, solo es algo que aprendí de mi antiguo colegio y…

—Hola de nuevo, Hermy— Supe de inmediato de quién era esa vocecita irritante, y lo peor es que me dijo Hermy.

—Oh genial, ahora apesta todo por aquí a putilla barata— Gruñó Shawnee alejando su plato como si de pronto le hubiera dado asco.

Aphrodite le lanzó una mirada venenosa, pero sonrió –Debes estar muy acostumbrada a ese olor, cariño, si lavaras tu ropa quizá tengas suerte y disimules un poco— Entonces le dio la espalda a propósito y Shawnee casi se le va encima –Hermy, supongo que olvidé mencionártelo pero quiero invitarte a que te unas a Las Hijas Oscuras en nuestro propio Ritual de la Luna Llena privado de mañana por la noche. Sé que no es habitual para alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo aquí participar en un ritual tan pronto, pero tu marca demuestra claramente que eres, bueno, diferente al típico iniciado— Fue como un insulto –Ya se lo he comentado a Neferet y está de acuerdo en que sería bueno para ti unirte a nosotras. Te daré los detalles más tarde, cuando no estés rodeada de ese olor tan desagradable— Sonrió como la víbora que era, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y ella y su séquito se alejaron.

—Puta barata— Masculló Shawnee.

Creo que si Aphrodite hubiera ido a Hogwarts sin duda su casa hubiera sido Slytherin.

—Creo que no iré a su Ritual.

—¡Claro que irás!— Chillaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Neferet ya lo ha aprobado, sería una locura no ir— Susurró Stevie totalmente pálida.

—Solo sé fuerte, aguántalas una vez, y luego hazte la desentendida— Apoyó Damien.

No tuve otra opción –Iré entonces.

—Claro que si te hacen algo solo dilo e iré a meterles un palo por…

—¡Shawnee!— Chilló Stevie sonrojadísima. Se levantó tomándome del codo –Creo que Hermione ya está muy cansada, nos iremos a nuestra habitación. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana— Respondieron sonriendo.

—Gusto en conocerte, Enchanted— Se despidió Damien guiñándome un ojo.

—Me han caído muy bien— Le confesé a Stevie cuando caminábamos hacia los dormitorios de chicas.

—Sí, son realmente geniales. Muy buenos amigos, Herm, como ningunos.

Sonreí algo afectada. Yo ya tenía a mis mejores e IRREMPLAZABLES amigos.

—Solo me siento un poco mal por Damien— Siguió ella –Está un poco solo, los chicos no lo tratan muy bien por ser gay, y él en realidad es tan genial y listo. No comparte el cuarto con nadie.

—Cabezas huecas— Respondí, incluso entre ellos mismos también se dividían por su preferencia sexual, era el colmo.

—Sí, y bueno Shawnee… ella tampoco comparte el cuarto. Siempre que se le ha intentado dar una compañera, ella termina dejándola KO en tiempo record, y ya ninguna chica quiere compartir recámara con ella, dicen que es muy agresiva y nada femenina.

—Pero si es preciosa, y solo suelta un par de malas palabras.

—No todos son tan amables como tú Herm— Me sonrió –Incluso los molestan diciendo que se equivocaron de cuerpos, y que Damien debió haber sido Shawnee y viceversa.

Solté una risilla –Es increíble cuánto ingenio se gasta en insultarnos entre todos.

—Antes de subir al cuarto, ¿quieres algo de beber?— Me hizo una seña y la seguí hacia un cuarto que estaba junto a la estancia de las televisoras. Se trataba de una enorme cocina llena de refrigeradores, microondas y multitud de puertitas, con una mesa de trabajo en medio.

—Nada de peras y cosquillas— Susurré pero Stevie me sonrió.

—Claro que hay peras, ese refrigerador de allá está lleno de fruta. Luego ese tiene carne baja en grasas, nada de tocinos o carne de puerco, y el otro tiene puros jugos, bebidas y por suerte sodas. No encontrarás comida chatarra aquí. Si empiezas a engordar, enfermar y estar muy cansada, son señales de que tu cuerpo no está aceptando el cambio— La miré preocupada, realmente no quería morir por eso después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra —¿Y qué quieres de tomar?

—Jugo de calabaza, por favor.

—¿De calabaza?— Stevie comenzó a reírse y me pasó un frasco naranja —¡Yo nunca lo probaría! Pero para todo hay gustos— Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

Miré mi frasco naranja, lo abrí escuchando un suave _pop_ y el aroma a la pulpa de calabaza me invadió. Realmente extrañaba a Hogwarts.

—¡Oh!

Miré hacia el cuarto, Stevie ya había abierto nuestra puerta y parecía sorprendida por algo. Me acerqué y eché un vistazo, temerosa de encontrarme a algún vampiro chupasangre dispuesto a hacerme una novatada o algo, pero no había nada de eso, al contrario encontré una escena que me llenó de felicidad y energía.

Mis cosas muggles y mágicas.

Mi cama tenía el edredón lila que mi madre me había regalado la navidad pasada, cojines rosas y morados, y mi laptop VAIO plateada. En la mesita de noche estaba mi lámpara con forma de hada que soltaba chispas doradas, la había comprado en el callejón Diagón. Y alrededor habían maletas de todos tamaños, supongo que contenían mi ropa. También había una gran caja de cartón con mis zapatos asomándose, y en la esquina estaba el almohadón dorado de Crookshanks.

—Vaya, qué rápido trajeron tus cosas Herm.

Entonces la ventana se abrió con un estruendo, y un vociferador entró volando hasta posarse frente a mí, se desenvolvió escupiendo un maletín de viaje azul turquesa, que siempre llevaba conmigo a Hogwarts, ahí cargaba mis cosas personales.

—_QUERIDA, TE MANDÉ TODAS TUS COSAS LO MÁS PRONTO QUE PUDE. LE DIJE A TUS PADRES QUE TE IBAS A MUDAR A LA TORRE DE PREMIOS ANUALES Y QUE AHÍ PODRÍAS TENER TODAS TUS PERTENENCIAS. ESTAN MUY ORGULLOSOS DE TI, LA VERDAD ES QUE PENSABA DARTE LA INSIGNIA EN LA CENA DE NAVIDAD, PERO TODO OCURRIÓ MUY PRONTO. EL JOVEN POTTER Y EL JOVEN WEASLEY INSISTIERON EN METER EN TU MALETÍN OBJETOS "QUE MORIRÍAS SI NO TUVIERAS". ESCRIBE SI NECESITAS CUALQUIER COSA. SUERTE MAÑANA EN TU PRIMER DÍA. MINERVA._

Y así el vociferador se hizo bolita y desapareció.

—¡Eso fue magia!— Chilló Stevie completamente impactada.

—Sí, era un vociferador— Respondí ausente, tomé el maletín del suelo y sentí que empezaba a llorar.

—¿Qué tienes Herm?

—Lo siento Stevie, solo recordé a mis amigos y mi antiguo colegio.

—Es normal, no todos tenían vidas aburridas en The Town— Concluyó llegando a mí y abrazándome –Pero seguro la Casa de la Noche supera cualquier otro colegio, ¿Dónde estudiabas?

—Hogwarts.

Y por su cara supe que se mordió la lengua.

**NOTAS:**

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, es un gusto.

Un capítulo lleno de introducciones de personajes y lugares. Tal vez fue un poco cansado pero necesario.

Resolviendo algunas interrogantes de los lectores sobre la "forma de ser" de Hermione y con respecto a la "forma de ser" de la real protagonista de la Casa de la Noche, Zoey. No tiene porqué haber problema, quizá estoy revolviendo ambas historias pero Hermione siempre será Hermione, responsable, muy moral y amable, así como necia y algo neurótica, así que en este capítulo que por fin aparece Erik notarán ciertos momentos de atracción, pero deben recordar que además de que Erik sí es muy atractivo, Hermione no quiere ni gusta de nadie, por ahora el pobre de Harry no aparece en su mente de esa manera,… _por ahora_. También aparece Aphrodite y su maquiavélica forma de ser (a mí me cae muy buen esta rubia engreída). Y Stevie Rae, Shawnee y Damien se han incluido como nuevos amigos de Hermione. En la versión original de la Casa de la Noche también existe un personaje que se llama Erin, pero por motivos como conocerán después decidí no meterla al fic, y cambiar un poquito la personalidad de Shawnee (al igual que el modo de escribir su nombre). Casi termina el día y Hermione le suelta a Stevie que estudiaba en Hogwarts, ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Ja, bueno yo ya sé qué ocurrirá.

Actualizaré un poco más rápido porque creo que este capi es un poco lento y aburridillo. No aparecen ni Harry ni Ron, pero a partir del próximo serán muy presentes en el fic.

Ojala les siga gustando, muchas gracias por los reviews. Me dijeron que si soy seguidora de Crepúsculo, lo cierto es que sí, curiosamente soy de la minoría que es TEAM Jacob, y muy orgullosa ;D

También gracias a Kizy Malfoy por aclararme mi pequeña confusión, espero que te siga gustando y verte por aquí.

Y obvio a Kaoru Takeda: el pobre Harry se las arreglará para estar cerca de Hermione. Qué bueno que estas dispuesta a leer capítulos así porque el fic es un poco largo, jeje. Mil gracias por tu review, besotes.

Y a los demás que me han agregado a sus Alertas y Favoritos: GRACIAS, pero un review no vendría mal!

Saludos,

V. Enchanted.


	4. Introducción de una Neófita

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a PC Cast y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

Capítulo IV – Introducción de una Neófita

Después de contarle a Stevie Rae mi vida "pasada" como bruja, ella no dejaba de preguntar mil cosas acerca del mundo mágico –No es que sea _otro_ mundo, Stevie, los vampiros también pertenecen a él— Pero ella parecía verlos como algo lejano y nada relacionado, al parecer era una de las primeras cosas que se les enseñaba a los iniciados: no acercarse a los magos. Curiosamente la clase la daba Neferet, así que tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella para saber más de eso.

Había estado respondiendo tantas cosas que me sentía como si acabara de realizar un examen global de mis 7 años en Hogwarts, y aún así Stevie no paraba su interrogatorio

—No puedo creerlo, en serio que uno no se entera de nada en The Town, quiero decir, estuvimos en medio de una guerra mágica y nunca hubo noticia— Stevie soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, en general se intentó que los muggles no supieran nada acerca de Voldemort.

—Es todo tan fascinante Herm. Ahora entiendo que debe ser el triple de complicado para ti acoplarte a ser una vampira, ya eras parte de _ellos_.

Le sonreí –Oh Stevie, créeme, para ti debió ser más difícil, no seas tan buena— Le guiñé un ojo y me eché en mi cama, el olor a coco me rodeó y pensé en mamá y su odiosa manía de dejar aromatizantes de coco por toda la casa.

—¿No vas a ver lo que te mandaron tus amigos?— Señaló el maletín azul turquesa. La verdad no quería abrirlo, era como si terminara por fin de aceptar que ya no iba a volver.

—Mmm…

Stevie tomó el maletín y lo aventó al aire –No pesa nada, quizá esté vacío.

—Tiene un hechizo, le caben muchas cosas y pesa nada.

—Oh, el sueño de cualquier mujer para su bolso— Stevie rió y me llenó de energías.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué me mandaron. Según mi tutora, Harry y Ron metieron cosas que moriría si no tuviera, veamos si me conocen de verdad— Agarré el maletín y le solté los broches plateados.

—Qué lindo tener mejores amigos tan preocupados por ti. Yo siempre quise un amigo varón, pero como en The Town son todos unos babosos machistas prefería dejarlo por la paz. Y bueno, aquí no creo que Damien cuente, es más niña que niño.

Solté una carcajada –En lo personal, Harry y Ron son maravillosos, pero también necesité a una amiga muchas veces. A penas me estaba amigando con Ginny…— Y la verdad la comenzaba a extrañar mucho. Stevie pareció incómoda.

—¿Era tu mejor amiga?

—No, solo estábamos intentando conocernos más— Me encogí de hombros y abrí el maletín –Oohhh…— Sollocé.

Hasta arriba de todas las cosas estaba un portarretrato dorado, la foto era del cumpleaños de Harry.

Acababan de pasar muy pocos días desde que Voldemort había dejado de existir, y Ron tuvo la grandiosa idea de fugarnos de San Mungo (no nos dejaban salir hasta que estuviéramos totalmente recuperados), queríamos que Harry pasara increíble su primer cumpleaños libre de toda profecía. Así terminamos en una nevería mágica, porque no traíamos más dinero y no podíamos sacar de la cuenta o nos descubrirían. El hombre que nos atendió también nos sacó la foto.

Salíamos sentados en una mesita de herrería, sonrientes, Ron a mi derecha con la nariz manchada de helado, y Harry a mi izquierda mirándome sonriente. Yo miraba con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa a la cámara. Estaba tan feliz ese día.

—Es hermosa— Opinó Stevie regresándome a la realidad. Asentí y coloqué la foto en mi buró, la hada—lámpara echó chispas doradas y una cayó sobre Harry. Sonreí y limpié con suavidad su rostro en la foto.

—El es Harry, el pelirrojo es Ron— Los presenté a Stevie.

—¿Qué mas trae el maletín?

—A ver— Así saqué la caja alargada y verde que había comprado en Ollivander´s con mi varita hace muchos años, se la pasé a Stevie para que la viera. ¡También estaba Hogwarts una Historia! Por Merlín, ¿lo habían robado de la biblioteca? Tendría que saberlo y en caso de ser así regresar el libro de inmediato… pero realmente me gustaba. Reí pensando que Harry y Ron sí me conocían muy bien.

—Herm aquí no está tu varita.

—Oh sí— Asentí alzándome la falda y sacando mi varita –Lo siento, es una costumbre que me costará mucho dejar, un mago siempre trae su varita, sin importar la situación.

—¿Puedo tocarla?— Preguntó emocionada, se la di.

—Cuidado porque puedes explotar cualquier cosa…

—¡¿Qué?

Empecé a reírme y Stevie me echó una mirada fea –Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Stevie la miró un rato y luego la agitó. Sentí mi corazón apretado y juro que sentí que todo tembló hasta que comprobé lo obvio: Stevie no tenía ningún poder mágico –Es realmente bonita… bueno, nunca he visto ninguna otra, pero es muy linda.

—Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior.

—¿De dragón? Woe, eso suena genial.

—Tú eres genial Stevie— Confesé y ella me miró sonrojada –Ojalá nos conociéramos desde siempre.

—No importa el pasado, desde hoy seremos siempre amigas.

—Bien— Asentí y seguí sacando cosas del maletín. Lo demás eran mis objetos personales como cepillo de dientes, de cabello, desodorante, toallas sanitarias (espero que Harry y Ron no hayan visto eso), etc.

—¿Qué es esto?— Stevie tenía una caja plateada y una bolsa de ranas de chocolate en sus manos.

—Chocolates, cuidado al abrir una, salen saltando por todos lados— Advertí tomando un pergamino que venía pegado a la bolsa –Me lo manda Ron…

_Herm, no puedo creer que te hayan Marcado, cuando mamá sepa le dará un ataque o algo, me imaginé que te ibas a tener que ir a la Casa de la Noche, Hagrid nos explicó, y no sé si hayan ranas de chocolate en ese lugar, así que te mando estas. No te preocupes por mí, no sé mucho sobre vampiros pero no me importa, eres nuestra Herm. Hablaré con Lavander y Parvati para que se calmen. Escríbenos para saber cómo estás. Ron._

Sentí que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez —¡Ven acá!— Gritó Stevie lanzándose sobre su cama para atrapar a la rana de chocolate, de nuevo me hizo sentir mejor sin siquiera proponérselo, agradecí tener una compañera tan increíble como ella.

—Te advertí que son unas escurridizas.

—Es el mejor chocolate que he comido en mi vida.

—También traen cromos de magos famosos.

Stevie miró hacia la envoltura y sonrió —¡Es tu amigo Harry!

Casi le arrebaté el cromo. Tenía razón, era Harry, no tenía idea de que ya habían hecho un cromo para él, se veía muy guapo sonriendo así.

—Morirá cuando sepa que ya forma parte de las ranas de chocolate…— Reí.

—¿Y qué es el paquete plateado?

Parecía un regalo porque traía un enorme lazo rojo, lo tomé y reconocí la letra de Harry: _Feliz cumpleaños, mía._

Y dale con que soy suya… esperen… ¡Era un regalo de cumpleaños! —¡Sí lo recordó!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh bueno es que fue mi cumpleaños… ayer— Respondí no pudiendo creer que apenas hubiera pasado un mísero día –Bueno… mi cumpleaños humano.

—Pero si ayer fuiste Marcada… ¡quiere decir que también es tu cumpleaños vampírico!— Stevie se levantó y se lanzó contra mí que casi me saca el aire —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!

Sonreí pensando que tenía toda la razón –Genial, por lo menos no perdí mi cumpleaños.

—¡Abre el regalo!

—Sí— Tomé el paquete completamente emocionada, me hubiera encantado abrirlo frente a Harry, y darle un gran abrazo y besarle el rostro con todo mi amor, pero estábamos tan lejos… —En cuanto lo vea le mandaré una lechuza.

—Uy… buena suerte con eso, ninguna lechuza se acerca tanto a la Casa de la Noche, sería como un suicidio con tantos gatos— Soltó Stevie desinflando mis esperanzas.

—Bien, tendré que esperar décadas para agradecérselo cuando por fin logre salir de aquí— Mascullé rasgando el papel plateado con todo mi coraje, así fue bastante rápido acabar con una caja blanca que tenía una manzanita mordida en medio y abajo decía con redondeadas y gruesas letras iphone4.

—¡Oh, por, Dios!— Chilló Stevie quitándome las palabras de la boca.

En menos de 5 segundos Stevie y yo ya habíamos abierto la caja y sacábamos el celular más moderno (y caro) del año. Nos costó unos otros 3 segundos meterle la SIM y prenderlo –¿Oye ese Harry tiene novia? ¿Le gustan las rubias?

Me carcajeé negando –Lamentablemente le gustan pelirrojas, amiga.

—Rayos.

De inmediato agarró señal, y entró una llamada. Nos miramos asustadas, ¿Quién tendría el número si a penas lo acababa de meter al móvil?

—Debe ser Harry, contesta.

—¡Cierto!— Toqué la pantalla deslizando mi dedo y escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo.

—_¡Por fin entró la llamada! Estaba harto de marcar cada 5 segundos— _Comencé a reír llena de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de "hogar" —_¡Hey! Ya extrañaba tu risa._

—Honestamente Harry, ¿Cómo me regalas un celular tan caro? Es demasiado…— Le eché una mirada a Stevie y de nuevo toqué la pantalla poniendo el Altavoz para que ella escuchara.

—_Ya sabía que ibas a empezar con tu sermón, pero olvídalo, además ya lo desempaquetaste y usaste, no lo podré regresar_— Me sonrojé y Stevie soltó una risita –_Estás acompañada…_

—Es Stevie Rae, mi compañera de habitación y nueva amiga.

—Hola Harry.

—_Hola Stevie, espero que te lleves bien con Hermione, a veces puede ser insufrible_— El que dijo eso en realidad fue Ron.

—Ron, ¿por fin aprendiste a usar los teléfonos?

—_Bueno, Harry dijo que era como un espejo mágico… solo que sin verte, y sin el espejo_— Stevie y yo empezamos a reír como tontas.

—Oh, chicos los extraño tanto.

—_No empieces con eso, te pondrás de sentimental—_ Cortó Harry y fue como si hubiera dicho un hechizo mágico que sanó mi corazón y paró las lágrimas de inmediato –_Como te decía…, te puedes quedar con el celular siempre y cuando no lo pongas en tus bolsillos traseros del pantalón_.

—Muy bien, creo que podré lograrlo— Respondí sonrojada.

—_Y… que siempre llames cuando nos extrañes_.

—Creo que me la pasaría pegada al móvil.

—_¡Pues hazlo!—_ Gritó Ron.

—Lo haré— A pesar de ser prácticamente imposible y saber que ellos tampoco aguantarían tenerme en el teléfono todo el tiempo, me pareció tierno que me lo pidieran.

—_Bien eh… Ron ¿le dirás?_

—_Pues… mejor no._

—¿Qué pasa, chicos?— El miedo postguerra me invadió, creí que iban a soltar algo como "los mortífagos que aún no son capturados atacaron la madriguera" y comencé a temblar, tomando mi varita fuertemente.

—_Nada, nada…_

—_Dile Ron._

—_Bien, es que… _

—¡Suéltala Ron!— Gruñí desesperada.

—_Lavander y Parvati,… no tomaron muy bien que te hayan Marcado, sobre todo Parvati… nada exagerado, solo quisieron que tu cama fuera quemada y estuviera fuera de su habitación._

Fue como un balde de agua fría. No podía creerlo. No éramos mejores amigas pero… yo siempre las ayudé y apoyé en lo que pude…

—_Herm no llores_— Era Harry, no había notado que las lágrimas salían de nuevo, ¿Cómo lo notó él?, Stevie me tomó la mano y me miró con aprensión.

—No,… no lloraré— Me sequé los ojos y traté de sonreír.

—_No quiero excusarlas, en realidad Ronander tuvo una pelea…— _Dijo Harry y solté una risilla al escuchar el apodo. Stevie me miró confundida.

—Quiere decir: Ron y Lavander — _Ronander_ — Stevie rió fuerte.

—_No es gracioso—_ Gruñó Ron _–Es tonto que olviden que eres Hermione, quiero decir, solo tienes una estúpida luna en tu frente, no es como si te hubieran lavado el cerebro o algo… ¿verdad?_

—Por supuesto Ron. Gracias por pensar así— Era algo extraño que Ron fuera tan comprensivo, pero me sentí orgullosa de mi mejor amigo.

—_Al parecer la abuela de Parvati fue atacada por vampiros, …murió cuando Parvati era solo una niña— _La explicación de Harry solo consiguió hacerme sentir peor. Intercambié una mirada incrédula con Stevie –_Por supuesto Lavander apoyó a Parvati._

—_Son uña y mugre— _Replicó con un resoplido Ron.

—Ron me siento mal de que hayas tenido una pelea por mi culpa.

—_No te preocupes, no tardará en entrar en razón ese par. _

Quise creerle, pero recordé la expresión de Parvati cuando mi Rastreador se apareció frente a nosotros, y mis esperanzas se fueron al caño —¿Están en su habitación, chicos?

—_No, esperamos en la Sala Común, porque no sabía cuándo prenderías el teléfono y estábamos marcando mucho, los chicos se quejaron y nos corrieron del cuarto— _Explicó Harry _–Tardaste mucho, incluso llegó el teléfono que compré para mí. Lo pedí en cuanto regresé a Hogwarts, para estar comunicados, porque las lechuzas tardan mucho en ir y venir._

Sonreí agradecida –No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias.

—_Por ti lo que sea_.

Stevie soltó un chiflidito picarón y yo la miré impactada, le hice un _NO_ con los labios y ella soltó una risita –Pero si están en la Sala Común, entonces ¿Por qué no escucho a Ginny?— Me parecía normal que mi amiga estuviera ahí con ellos, esperando para saber de mí o algo así, pero el silencio de los chicos me llenó de dudas.

—_Eehhhh… porque… tiene prueba mañana de ehhh… ¡Transformaciones!_

—Honestamente Ron— Suspiré –Eres pésimo mintiendo… se ha sonrojado ¿verdad?

—_Vedad_— Confirmó Harry y sonreí con tristeza.

Así que mi "amiga" tampoco quería saber de mí.

—_Calma Herm, solo la tomó muy desprevenida la noticia._

—A todos— Afirmé. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ¿o era yo la incómoda?, como sea preferí dejar hasta ahí el asunto –Chicos, no es que quiera ser una desagradecida o algo pero… ya tengo sueño, y ha sido un día muy pesado para mí.

—_Por supuesto—_

—_Sí, sí— _Dijeron ambos torpemente.

—Los quiero mucho.

—_Sí, sí,…_

—_Tú… sabes… nosotros…_

—_Sí, eso… ejem…_

Stevie y yo soltamos una carcajada, ¡Chicos! Nunca buenos siendo sensibles, por separado tal vez, pero juntos… nunca –Hablaremos mañana ¿bien?

—_Sí, quizá Harry se anime y me regale un aparato para escuchar tu voz y que tu escuches la mía—_ Soltó Ron volviendo a hacernos reír.

—_Si comienzas a decir "celular" y "llamada" lo pensaré._

—Son los mejores chicos, descansen— Les mandé un beso y de nuevo comenzaron a mascullar mil tonterías, sonreí –Bye.

Toqué la pantalla y la llamada se cortó.

—Te quieren mucho.

Asentí distraída, pensando en la pobre de Parvati. Yo también tenía a mi abuela, la adoraba, no sabría qué hacer si algo le llegase a pasar.

—Lo mejor será dormir Herm, mañana hay escuela.

Después de dejar mi laptop en un escritorio de madera que teníamos en la habitación, arrinconar todas mis maletas en una esquina, y conectar mi nuevo celular a la corriente, me acomodé entre las cobijas inhalando el perfume de coco.

Miré a Stevie como ya roncaba tranquilamente, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. No era mi cama, ni siquiera había un solo _dorado—escarlata_ en toda la habitación, y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a brincar un dementor o algo parecido desde el ropero.

Pasaron varios minutos, definitivamente no me sentía segura. Me levanté, tomé mi varita, regresé a la cama, me acomodé y apreté la varita bajo la almohada. Casi de inmediato caí dormida.

La alarma del enorme y horrible despertador de Stevie me avivó de inmediato. Me hubiera encantado verme en mi cama en Hogwarts, pero no era así, además de que esa cama ya estaba hecha cenizas…

¡Encantador!

Stevie era una roca, no había movido ni un dedo. Me paré y le di un manotazo al despertador, sorprendida noté que eran las 6:30PM, supongo que era lógico que los vampiros vivieran alrevés, de noche la luz no nos quemaría y moriríamos hechos cenizas.

—Hola— Stevie se estaba tallando los ojos y traía todos sus rizos revueltos —¿Lista para hoy?

—Pues…— Me encogí de hombros y Stevie asintió comprensiva –Oye ¿Tenemos problemas si nos ponemos al Sol?

—Oh no. Eso solo se le dice a los muggles, no explotamos o algo así, solo nos lastima mucho el Sol, y no vemos bien, nos mareamos, no nos sentimos cómodos— Explicó levantándose –Hay muchas cosas que no son ciertas de los vampiros, ya irás aprendiendo.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero?

—Sería fabuloso.

—Genial, me tomaré otros minutos en la cama entonces— Volvió a bostezar y se acomodó entre sus cobijas.

Entré al baño y me duché rápidamente, al salir tuve que volver a despertar a Stevie, al por fin meterla al baño pude empezar a revisar mis maletas para ver qué ropa me iba a poner. Según Stevie, me podía vestir como yo quería, siempre y cuando trajera puesta alguna de las chaquetas negras con la insignia de la Casa de la Noche. Decidida a ir contra la costumbre, opté por ropa colorida, aproveché para poner mi ropa en la cajonera que tenía, hasta que me detuve totalmente inmóvil.

Sabía que mi tutora se encargaría de desaparecer mi uniforme, era normal, lo leí en Hogwarts una Historia, ningún alumno podía llevarse su uniforme una vez fuera del colegio. Pero nunca creí que me permitiera quedarme con mi bufanda de Gryffindor.

¡Cómo quería esa bufanda!, la tomé y abracé sintiendo que todo volvía a su cauce natural, pero sentí algo frío y pequeño, giré la bufanda y encontré una insignia prendada…

PA

Stevie me encontró llorando, su fresco y (por fin) despierto rostro sonriente desapareció y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme —¡Oh Herm! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le mostré la insignia, incapaz de hablar entre los sollozos y ella me miró asintiendo repetidamente –Ok, ok, no importa, solo te abrazaré, luego me explicarás que eso de _pa_.

Comencé a reírme y le devolví el abrazo —¿Qué haría sin ti Stevie?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Negué sonriéndole y miré de nuevo mi insignia. No podía creerlo, siete años de estudiar, desvelarme y estresarme valieron la pena, tenía mi insignia, y eso quería decir que era reconocida como una Premio Anual en Hogwarts, por muy neófita que ahora fuera.

Le expliqué a Stevie mientras se vestía, y yo tomaba mis cosas para amarrarme mi cabello –Eso es genial, felicidades.

—Gracias— Me acerqué al espejo dispuesta a perder 20 minutos valiosos de mi vida en intentar aplacar mi melena, ya era una rutina, una muy dolorosa. Sin embargo hoy no fue así, mis cabellos estaban tomando formas rizadas y alargadas mientras se secaban, como si hubiera pasado horas con unas tenazas hasta dejarme tirabuzones hermosos y delicados. No lo podía creer, era como un milagro –Stevie… algo me pasó…

Stevie soltó una gran carcajada –A todas nos pasa, yo no podía creer cuando me vi estos fabulosos rizos, era de cabello quebrado ¿sabes? De ese frizzeado y esponjado que nunca logras controlar, pero al ser Marcada…, bueno, todos los vampiros son hermosos, nuestros genes han mejorado.

Claro, por fin algo bueno de ser vampira. Nunca lo había pensando bien, pero era cierto, todos los vampiros eran hermosos, prueba inmediata de ello era Neferet.

—Y te crecerá mucho y muy rápido— Señaló –Me lo he tenido que cortar estos meses más que nunca en mi vida. Simplemente no me llevo con el cabello largo, me estorba.

—A mí me encanta cómo se te ve así, Stevie— Me sonrió y tomó su chaqueta de la escuela.

—Vamos a desayunar.

—Claro, solo espera un poco por favor.

Me giré y, aún a pesar de saber que era inútil, tomé mi varita y la guarde dentro de la chaqueta, junto a mi celular.

Muy animadas bajamos hacia el comedor, nos servimos del buffet y tomamos asiento –Toma tu horario.

Miré la hoja de papel (sí, especifico porque no es pergamino) traía mi nombre impreso en negritas hasta arriba **Hermione Enchanted, nueva alumna**, y luego todas las clases.

_1ª hora—Sociología Vampírica 101. Aula 215. Prof. Neferet._

_2ª hora— Una de las siguientes Optativas:_

_Teatro 101. Centro de Artes Interpretativas. Prof. Nolan._

_Apreciación del Arte 101. Aula 312. Prof. Doner._

_Introducción a la música. Aula 314. Prof. Vento._

_3ª hora—Literatura 101. Aula 214. Prof. Penthesilea._

_4ª hora—Esgrima. Gimnasio. Prof. D. Lankford._

_DESCANSO PARA COMER._

_5ª hora—Francés 101. Aula 216. Prof. Garmy._

_6ª hora—Introducción a los estudios ecuestres. Casa de Campo. Prof. Lenobia._

Aterrada noté que no había Artimancia, ni Transformaciones, ni Pociones, ni Encantamientos, ni… cielos, ¿para qué sigo contando? Ni siquiera puedo realizar magia —Toda mi educación hasta ayer, debe ser olvidada.

—Por lo menos eres PA— Opinó Stevie apoyándome.

—¿En qué optativa vas?

—Introducción a la Música.

—Suena mejor que teatro— Miré el horario, "Apreciación del Arte" tampoco sonaba mal. Pero todas esas materias ¿A dónde iban? Quiero decir, yo ya sabía a qué me quería dedicar en el mundo mágico, casi tenía asegurado mi puesto en el Ministerio para ser una progresista en el Departamento de **Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, lograr que la P.E.D.D.O. llegara a todo el mundo, pero ¿había carreras vampíricas?**

—**Hey, Enchanted— Me giré para observar la odiosa cara de Aphrodite.**

—**¿Si?**

—Por si no te veo después, quería asegurarme de que sabes a dónde ir esta noche. El Ritual de la Luna Llena de las Hijas Oscuras, se iniciará a las 4:00AM, justo después del ritual de la escuela. Te perderás la cena, pero no te preocupes por eso. Te alimentaremos. Oh, es en el salón recreativo, que está hacia el muro este.

—Maravilloso, gracias.

—Cielos, qué horrible combinación— Mascullo mientras se giraba e iba. Miré mis ropas, venía de morado y azul, pero la bufanda de Gryffindor no se llevaba mucho con esos colores, aún así la ignoré y acaricié la bufanda con amor.

—Vamos a clases— Dijo Stevie claramente aliviada de que Aphrodite se haya marchado.

Salimos a la noche, pensé que me sentiría extraña yendo a clases a esa hora, pero fue como si mi cuerpo tomara gustoso el cambio. Llegamos al pasillo donde Stevie tenía que seguir y yo entrar al aula, y a pesar de ser Gryffindor (o fui) me sentía mareada de los nervios, para intentar calmarme saqué mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Harry "_Estoy entrando a clases y ustedes están saliendo, ¿muy irónico no? Los extraño" – _**Enviado**.

—Hola Hermione— Me volteé y sonreí feliz a Damien.

—Cielos ¿en serio tenemos clase juntos? Nada puede ser mejor— Él me sonrió sonrojado, entramos y tomamos asiento. De inmediato entró Neferet con toda su aura de poder y sabiduría que provocaba asombro y respeto.

—¡Buenas noches! Estaba deseando comenzar esta unidad. Profundizar en la rica sociología de las Amazonas es uno de mis temas favoritos— Luego hizo un gesto hacía mí —Es un momento excelente para que Hermione Enchanted se haya unido a nosotros hoy. Soy la mentora de Hermione, así que espero que mis alumnos le den la bienvenida. Damien, ¿podrías, por favor, darle a Hermione un libro de texto? Mientras le explicas nuestro sistema de taquillas, quiero que el resto de ustedes escriban sobre las impresiones preconcebidas que tengan acerca de las antiguas guerreras vampiresas que se conocen como Amazonas.

Miré divertida a todos sacar su libreta y bolígrafos, en realidad extrañaba eso. En Hogwarts fue todo un reto acostumbrarse al pergamino y sobre todo a la pluma y tintero, pero ahora todo sería más sencillo.

Damien me señaló el escritorio donde estábamos sentados, y juntos alzamos la tapa de madera para ver el interior lleno de libretas, bolígrafos, lápices, gomas y toda la papelería necesaria para una clase, junto con un libro de Sociología Vampírica 101 –Aquí siempre encontrarás tus útiles, donde te sientes estarán tus cosas.

—Como magia— Respondí susurrando _NO, ES SOLO INSTINTO LO QUE TE LLEVA A SENTARTE DONDE ESTAN TUS COSAS_, me dije y supe que era verdad.

Tomé una libreta verde esmeralda que me hizo recordar los ojos de Harry y un bolígrafo rojo de tinta azul, ¿adivinen a quién me recordó?

—En primer lugar— Comenzó Neferet— ¿Qué partes de la tradición amazónica todavía practicamos en la Casa de la Noche?

Tardé unos segundos en recordar todo lo que sé y he leído sobre las Amazonas, pero Damien fue más rápido y levantó la mano —La inclinación de respeto, con el puño sobre el corazón, viene de las amazonas, y también la forma en que nos estrechamos las manos agarrándonos el antebrazo.

—Correcto, Damien.

Seguro Damien hubiera sido un magnífico Revenclaw.

—Entonces, ¿qué ideas preconcebidas tienen sobre las guerreras amazonas?— preguntó a la clase.

Me dio un poco de coraje no saberlo con exactitud, y una rubia que se sentaba en el otro lado de la clase dijo —Las Amazonas eran muy matriarcales, como lo son todas las sociedades de vampiros.

Eso es nuevo, una sociedad donde el hombre no es el pilar, sino la mujer. Claro, con una diosa como Nyx era de esperarse.

—Eso es verdad, Elizabeth, pero cuando la gente habla sobre las Amazonas, se suele añadir algo sobre los hombres…

—Bueno, las personas (es decir, los muggles) creen que las Amazonas aborrecen a los hombres" dijo Damien. Lo miré ofuscada por su comentario respecto a los muggles, si ellos creían eso era porque nadie más les explicaba con claridad qué pasaba, ni los magos ni los vampiros.

—Perfecto. Deben tomar en cuenta que el hecho de que sea una sociedad matriarcal, como la nuestra, no significa automáticamente que sea antihombres. Incluso Nyx tiene un consorte, el dios Erebus, al cual ella está muy unida. Las amazonas eran únicas, por el hecho de que eran una sociedad de mujeres vampiras que eligieron ser sus propias guerreras y protectoras. Como la mayoría ya sabéis, nuestra sociedad, hoy en día sigue siendo matriarcal, pero respetamos y apreciamos a los Hijos de la Noche, y los consideramos nuestros protectores y consortes. Ahora, abran el libro de texto por el capítulo tres y vamos a la más grande de las guerreras amazonas, Penthesilea, pero presten cuidado de mantener la leyenda y la historia por separado en sus cabezas.

Fue maravillosa la clase, me sentí como si estuviera tomando cursos de historia universal, y no me hizo mal, aprender cosas nuevas provocaba alivio en mí.

Al acabar la clase Neferet me llamó y con una de sus dulces sonrisas me motivó a ir al ritual de las Hijas Oscuras, por supuesto no le pude decir que no.

Damien me hizo favor de acompañarme hasta el aula de Apreciación del Arte, se despidió y continuó hacia su camino. Antes de entrar al aula chequé mi celular, lo tenía en silencio para no interrumpir la clase y quería ver si Harry había respondido.

"_A pnas ntrando a clacs? Yo muero d sueño y tngo ntrnamiento Ron dic q si hay chiks vamp buenas y soltras, aun no c rconcilia con Lav" _

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Honestamente, Harry y su mala manera de escribir por el celular. Miré la hora y respondí rápidamente: "_Suerte en el entrenamiento, cuídate. Dile a Ron que aquí todas son guapas, cosa vampírica, pero que intente hablar con Lav, seguro ella muere por regresar con él" – _**Enviado.**

—Hola Enchanted.

Quité mi vista del iphone y me encontré con los increíbles ojos azules de Erik –Ho… Hola— Tragué pesado, en serio que era guapo ese chico.

—¿Vas a Teatro?

—No, prefiero Apreciación del Arte, estar frente a un público me mata de nervios.

—Es una verdadera lástima. Yo voy a teatro.

Mmm… ¿Lástima porqué… quizá porque no iba a estar con él? Jo, deja de alucinar Hermione.

—Señorita Enchanted, qué gusto que haya escogido mi materia— Dijo un vampiro sumamente atractivo (sí, más que Erik), alto y de melena hasta la mitad de la espalda rubia platinada, increíbles ojos verdes, enmarcados por su tatuaje azul en forma de pinceladas –Soy el profesor Doner, mucho gusto.

—Encantada— Sonreí, y Erik y el profesor soltaron una risilla.

—Sí, Enchanted— No me pareció nada gracioso, pero disimulé. Miró a Erik y le palmeó la espalda –Joven Erik espero verlo en su magnífico monólogo de Otelo— Me miró de nuevo –En Apreciación del Arte abarcaremos todos los tipos de expresiones artísticas existentes, por supuesto el Teatro no puede faltar, así como Shakespeare. Yo prefiero las genialidades pintadas, cuyos autores no son todos vampiros, ¡mira que hay muchos magos y muggles artistas!

Sonreí de inmediato, el profesor Doner me caía bien.

—Si le interesa, profesor, estoy a punto de clamarlo en el salón de Teatro, ¿Por qué no invita a su grupo?

Miré a Erik totalmente sonrojada, no hubiera sido la gran cosa, sino hubiera tomando mi brazo y me hubiera jalado hacia él.

—¡Magnifica idea, Erik!— Asintió repetidas veces –Llamaré al grupo y estaremos ahí de inmediato.

Erik me guiñó un ojo –Te veré ahí.

—S…sí— Susurré y lo vi alejarse. El profesor entró para avisar a todos que iríamos al salón de Teatro, y sentí mi celular vibrar. Era Harry de nuevo "_Tmb hay muchos vamps guapos? cguro ya tiens algún admirador"_

Resoplé, ¿Qué le importaba a Harry si tenía o no "admirador"? Cielos, mis amigos y sus celos, respondí "_¿Y qué si lo tengo? No es como si tú no tuvieras"_ – **Enviado. **Le seguí el juego, que por supuesto era de amigos, pero en lo que contestaba pensé en Erik ¿lo podía tomar a él como admirador?... bueno, me estaba volviendo bastante ególatra, el chico tal vez solo era amigable. Llegó otro mensaje "_Aunq las tnga, solo tú ers la unik q importa"_

Su extraña respuesta removió algo en mí, no supe qué fue, pero sentí algo en mi pecho cálido y delicioso, ¿Por qué Harry seguía halagándome de esa manera? Solo provocaba que me fuera confundiendo más y más. Pero yo no podía ni siquiera pensar en Harry de _esa_ forma, cielos, ¡era mi mejor amigo! Y mi amiga (por muy enojada que estuviera conmigo seguía siendo mi amiga) quería algo con él.

"_Tú también eres importante para mí_" – **Enviado. **Guardé el celular y decidí olvidarme por unos momentos de Harry, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Hey Enchanted— Era Erik de nuevo, me sonreía amablemente –Me imaginé que tal vez no sabías llegar al salón de Teatro, yo te puedo llevar.

Me tomó de la mano, y por un microsegundo olvidé a Harry.

El problema fue que cuando pasó ese microsegundo, la imagen y el olor de Harry me atormentaron aún peor, como si lo estuviera traicionando.

Y sentí vibrar de nuevo el celular.

**NOTAS: Después de que Stevie Rae se sintió satisfecha de saber del mundo mágico, Hermione descubre al fin el regalo de Harry, ¿creían que lo había olvidado? Claro que no, solo que el pobre nunca tiene momento a solas con ella, ¿y que porqué escogí el iphone 4? Pues porque me gusta y yo quiero uno!. Ron le envía ranas de chocolate y una nota como apoyo moral. Sé que Ron es un inmaduro, pero él no toma mal que Hermione haya sido Marcada porque es su amiga y después de superarse el uno al otro le tiene la suficiente estima como para no abandonarla. Es un buen chico. Lástima que ha tenido que pelearse con su novia para defender a Hermione, también descubrimos por qué Parvati le tiene miedo a los vampiros, ¿será cierta su historia?. Y bueno, no he podido evitarlo, McGonagall le envió su insignia de Premio Anual a Hermione, que me parecía todo un insulto que después de 7 años de ser la mejor en la escuela, solo por ser Marcada no la recibiera ¿no? Se lo merece!. Aphrodite la ha invitado al Ritual de las Hijas Oscuras, y luego se han venido las clases. En la saga, originalmente Zoey toma como clase optativa Teatro, pero no me pareció muy Hermione, así que la metí a Apreciación del Arte. Ahí es donde se encuentra con Erik que parece interesado en ella, oh pero Hermione es demasiado papa para cachar un buen coqueteo, además de que todo el día ha estado mensajeándose con Harry y ahora siente que lo traiciona! Y bueno, por si tenían la duda, Harry compró el celular en Plan, osea que Hermione siempre tiene crédito, para que luego no se pregunten cómo nunca se le acaba. También les parecerá un poco lanzada la actitud de Harry muchas veces, muy poco él, sí admito que eso es un poco fuera de canon pero la verdad es que cuando un adolescente está enamorado de verdad, puede llegar a ser sumamente cursi y tierno. Creo que Harry no es la excepción a la regla.**

**Eso es todo por este capítulo, ya voy escribiendo la mitad del 7, e increíblemente acabando el primer libro de la Saga, soy buena ¿no? Ah, lamento mucho que las personas que ya leyeron la Casa de la Noche tengan que ver escenas o textos iguales y se les aburra un poco el rollo, pero hay muchos que no lo han leído y de hecho no lo harán hasta que termine el fic (son un encanto), entonces es necesario que lo ponga para que se entienda bien todo. Aún así puedo decir tranquila y feliz que a partir del capítulo 10 aproximadamente, muchas cosas cambiarán y también veré si alargo o acorto el fic. Incluso ya tengo el final en la cabeza.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus alentadores reviews, y sobre todo por descubrir que no estoy tan sola en este mundo como imaginé: ¡SOMOS MUCHAS TEAM JACOB! OMG, en serio que genial enterarme de esto, me hace muy feliz xD**

_Kizy Malfoy,_ no te preocupes del idioma, mientras me sigas dando tu opinión y cuente contigo ;) gracias!

_Anónimo—hola_, una de las Team Jacob! Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando y claro que yo también amo a Harry y Hermione.

_Lpetit,_ me hiciste reír mucho con "la rubia regalada", sí, eso es jaja, qué bueno que te cayó mal, pero ya sabrás más de ella, es parte importante de la trama. Aquí ya viste cómo son las clases y cómo lo va tomando Herm, espero que te guste. ¡Arriba Jacob!

_Fior aquarium_, que bueno que mi tipo de fic sea de tus preferidos, pero ¿a qué tipo te refieres? Intenté actualizar lo más pronto que pude, lo juro. Gracias, besos.

**Los demás reviews fueron de usuarios registrados y los respondí directamente. ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!**


	5. Ritos

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a PC Cast y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

Capítulo V – Ritos

Otelo era hasta hace una hora, una de mis obras favoritas de Shakespeare, pero después de la clase de Teatro-Apreciación del Arte, se había convertido en un tormento.

_Ella me amó por los peligros que había pasado, y yo la amé por la piedad que mostró por ellos._

Aquella frase, épica de Shakespeare, Erik Night la había clamado para mí, y cuando digo para mí es totalmente verdad. Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos, y fue como si su voz penetrara hasta lo más profundo de mi mente. Como si fuera poco, la Elizabeth que había compartido clase conmigo y Damien, no había dejado de comentar que Erik estaba interesado en mí y que qué suerte tenía yo.

Bueno, pues ahora huyo a Literatura, todavía sintiendo la mirada de Erik en mi nuca.

Entré y Stevie de inmediato me gritó por encima de todos los presentes para que me sentara junto a ella. Sonriendo más reconfortada tomé asiento entre ella y Damien.

-¿Qué tal? Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Dijo de carrerilla Stevie dando unas palmaditas.

-Pues bien…

-Eso no suena tan bien- Opinó Damien.

-Digamos que me siento algo… -¿Acosada? ¿Intimidada? ¿Avergonzada? –Eh… incómoda con alguien.

-¿Quién?- Dijeron los dos.

-Erik Night.

-Uuufffff- Damien hizo como si se desmayara, y Stevie se abanicó dramáticamente. Solté una risilla, y entonces entró la profesora Penthesilea.

Nos maravilló con su relato sobre cuando ella era niña, había nacido en 1902 (¡y apenas parecía de veintitantos!) así que cuando tenía 10 años, en 1912, supo de primera mano lo ocurrido con el Titánic. Por suerte supe muy bien del tema, y levanté la mano varias veces para participar, extrañaba mucho no poder subir puntos a mi casa, pero la satisfacción era la misma. Nos dejó leer "Una noche para recordar" de Walter Lord, quien no era un vampiro, sino más bien un mago, pero la profesora lo admiraba mucho.

Así fue como me di cuenta que a los profesores, es decir, a los vampiros adultos no parecían molestarle mucho los muggles ni los magos, solo a Neferet.

Maravillada empecé el libro y tomé apuntes, decidida a acabarlo en esa misma hora de Literatura. El silencio del aula fue gratificante, todo mundo estaba inmerso en su libro según veía… bueno, no todos, había un chico, hasta atrás de la clase, dormido en su pupitre.

Yo lo hubiera sancionado con unos 70 puntos, por lo menos… pero la profesora solo se acercó a él 10 minutos antes de que acabara la clase.

-Elliott, estás, por supuesto, suspendiendo literatura. Pero lo que es más importante, estás suspendiendo en la vida. Los hombres vampiro son fuertes, honorables y excepcionales. Ellos han sido nuestros guerreros y protectores por incontables generaciones. ¿Cómo esperas completar el cambio hacia un ser que es más guerrero que hombre si no prácticas la disciplina que se necesita incluso para mantenerte despierto en clase?

El tal Elliott se encogió de hombros. Quise matarlo. La profesora le impuso tarea extra para "maquillar" el cero de hoy, pero Elliott dijo que no lo iba a hacer.

Salimos del aula y Stevie bufó –Ese Elliott es un inútil.

-¡Es un total desvergonzado!- Chisté, Damien me sonrió.

-Eso es lo encantador de ti, Hermione. Tu gran falta de disciplina y mal uso de la palabra.

-¿Cómo dices?- Le miré ofendida.

-Fue un total sarcasmo, Herm- Stevie sonrió y me guiñó.

Me sentí sonrojar, y Damien rió.

Llegamos a Esgrima, y me dije "Bien Hermione, eres pésima sobre una escoba, no puedes ser tan mala con un florete". El profesor Lankford Dragón, o simplemente Dragón era algo bajo y rubísimo, increíblemente masculino, como si soltara una descarga de sexapil en cada movimiento, su tatuaje representaba dos dragones cuyos cuerpos, recorrían como serpientes la línea de su mandíbula. Sus cabezas estaban sobre sus cejas y abrían la boca, escupiendo fuego sobre la luna creciente. Él daba la clase, y desde que tomaba el florete se transformaba en todo un guerrero vampiro sumamente letal.

Se presentó conmigo y me saludó amablemente. Confió a Damien (quien al parecer era todo un genio en esgrima) a que me instruyera.

Pues bueno, definitivo que a mí los deportes no se me daban. Fui un total fiasco.

-Pero tu trasero se volverá firme y redondo, Herm- Dijo Damien guiñándome, yo no podía estar más sonrojada.

-Es una de las ventajas- Interrumpió Dragón, y fue el turno de Damien de sonrojarse por completo.

-_Touché_- Le susurré a Damien.

Tomé una ducha y me relajé, así que una vez despejada la mente de "quítate que Damien te atravesará con el florete", Harry regresó a mi mente.

Sabía que lo iba a extrañar, en realidad, sabía que iba a extrañar a ambos (Harry y Ron), pero siendo muy sincera conmigo misma, solo pensaba en Harry, al pobre Ron lo tenía relegado al fondo de mi mente, y eso me destemplaba el alma.

Los quería tanto a ambos.

Pero un pelín más a Harry.

Eso nunca me había pasado, siempre, siempre que estaba feliz, triste, enojada, frustrada o como fuera pensaba en ambos, para compartir mi felicidad, o ser consolada, o desquitarme, o regañarlos hasta calmarme, pero nunca solo en Harry.

Soy una pésima amiga.

Tomé mi celular, tenía tres mensajes.

"_Stoy en la scoba y puedo vr la luna, pnsé en ti, en tu luna"_

"_T molstó lo q t puse?"_

"_Rspond Herm, lo siento si t incomod"_

¿Incomodarme? Bueno, ya estaba pasando de la incomodidad a la felicidad. Sus comentarios no me hacían sentir avergonzada como antes, más bien me emocionaban, pero eso estaba MAL. Miré mi reloj de pulso y negué, escribí "_Lo siento, estaba en clase. ¿Qué haces aún sobre la escoba? Son las 2:00AM Harry, ¡honestamente!" _**– Enviado. **Suspiré y a pesar de mi conciencia entré a Nuevo Mensaje, "_No me incomodas, solo me siento demasiado especial, y eso no está bien"_ **– Enviado.**

Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho. Esperaba que con eso captara que definitivamente no era normal que un amigo le dijera eso a su amiga. Tomé mi morral y salí directo al comedor.

Al llegar Shawnee y Damien discutían sobre quién era mejor en Literatura, y Stevie la hacía de réferi –Hola- Dije poniendo mi plato lleno de lasaña, era una total adicta a las pastas, así que si tenía oportunidad siempre comía de ellas. Los tres se callaron y se miraron conspiradores, no supe qué pasaba hasta que Shawnee la soltó.

-Me dijo Elizabeth que "Erik Estoy Buenísimo Night" no te quitaba los ojos de encima en Teatro.

-Oh Merlín- Suspiré y Damien y Shawnee soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Merlín?

-Hey, déjenla en paz, ella era bruja- Defendió Stevie callando las carcajadas de inmediato.

-Wow, y yo que creí que nada superaría el chisme de Erik y Herm- Chasqueó Shawnee –Vale, suéltala ahora Enchanted, ¿de qué carajos habla Stevie?

-Ah, vuelvo a ser Enchanted- Gruñí picoteando mi lasaña.

-Calma Herm- Damien me tomó el brazo y lo apretó afectuosamente –Shawnee nos habla por el apellido cuando se trata de algo gordo y delicado.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor- Asentí, y Shawnee asesinó a Damien con la mirada.

-Bien, bien- Gruñó –Que te quede claro, Hermione, ya eres de nosotros ¿me escuchas? Y eso no cambiará a menos que te vuelvas una zorra como Aphrodite y entonces yo misma te sacaré de una patada hacia su mesa.

Damien soltó un adorable "aaahhhhh" –Esa fue la manera más tierna de Shawnee de decirte "bienvenida al grupo, amiga"

Stevie soltó una risotada y casi se ahoga con su jugo, yo sonreí a Shawnee totalmente agradecida.

-Oh Shawnee, me encanta pertenecer a su grupo, y ser su amiga- Le apreté la mano y Shawnee me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, luego carraspeó y volvió a su tono grave y rudo.

-No intentes cambiar el tema- Masculló -¿Cómo que eras una bruja?

-A eso te referías ayer sobre no olvidar tus raíces, no es que seas una squib, sino que eras una bruja- Observó Damien –Fascinante.

-Bien, vale, ¿Qué primero? ¿Erik Night o mi pasado mágico?

-Pasado mágico.

-Pasado mágico.

-Erik Night- Terminó Stevie y recibió una mirada de traición por parte de Shawnee y Damien -¿Qué? Es que ayer me contó todo de su pasado, así que me interesa más sobre lo de Erik.

-Eso es injusto. Solo porque duermen juntas no vale que nos excluyan de los secretos.

-Shawnee tiene razón, chicas.

-No hay ningún secreto- Declaré rápidamente, ya que Stevie estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –Es solo eso, al cumplir los 11 supe que era una bruja, y fui al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

-Uy no te canses- Dijo Damien –¡Cuéntanos bien! ¿Cómo es que estás Marcada si eras una bruja? ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Sabías sobre los vampiros? ¿Usan sombrero de punta, y tienen verrugas?

Comencé a reírme –Cielos, eso es mucho. ¿Qué les parece si hablamos de eso al salir de clases? Es muy largo para hablarlo durante la comida.

-Tiene razón- Aprobó Shawnee y yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente –Entonces cuéntanos de Erik- Dijo deteniéndome con el tenedor a medio camino.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Stevie.

-Bueno,… él parece muy amigable.

-Quizá le gustes, chica- Chilló Shawnee dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me saca el aire.

-Delicadeza, querida- Gimió Damien –Sé una dama por favor.

-Calla, gay.

-Basta chicos- Terminó Stevie –Además es peligroso si Erik se fija en Hermione, recuerden que salía con Aphrodite.

-Se lo merece la zorra- Sonrió Shawnee maquiavélicamente.

-¿Te habló?

-Sí, me dijo que esperaba que me haya gustado su interpretación de Otelo.

-Le gustas- Afirmó Shawnee, Stevie soltó un gritito de emoción.

-La próxima vez que te hable, dile sí acepto- Dijo Damien y yo sentí que me mareaba.

-¡Momento! ¿Qué tal que nuestra Herm tiene algún mago enamorado?- Inquirió Stevie, y la palabra, con mayúsculas y en negritas **HARRY **apareció sospechosamente en mi mente.

-Oh miren su cara, seguro sí tiene- Suspiró disconforme Shawnee –Pero vale, chica, tienes que pensar si está más bueno que Erik, ¿lo está?

Uuuufffff… jamás me he puesto a pensar si Harry está bueno, quiero decir, he pensado que es guapo, pero hasta ahí…

-Tiene ojos increíbles- Dije.

-Erik también- Dijo Shawnee como desechando la idea -¿Algo más?

-Hace deporte.

-Erik es el representante de toda la escuela en Teatro, eso lo compensa- Dijo Damien apoyando a Shawnee. Stevie nos veía como en un partido de tenis.

-Es muy buen amigo.

-Erik es el confidente de todos. Mejor amigo no encuentras en La Casa de la Noche.

-Tiene mucho valor.

-Erik es un hijo de Erebus, dicen que será un increíble guerrero.

-…eh… ¡es mago!

-Erik es vampiro.

-¡Él salvó al mundo!

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron a unísono. Suspiré satisfecha, y entonces me di cuenta de qué decía, ¿Por qué estaba defendiendo tanto a Harry? No es como si fuera "mi enamorado", cielos lo que estos chicos me hacían pensar.

Se acabó el tiempo de la comida y yo salí disparada hacia la siguiente clase. Le eché un ojo al celular por si Harry había respondido, pero suponía que ya debía estar dormido, era muy tarde para él.

La profesora Garmy era el estereotipo de cualquier mujer francesa. Alta, rubia, pálida, con boina negra, y un atuendo muy "chic", su tatuaje tenía forma de plumas, y hablaba todo el tiempo en francés. Gracias a mis padres y sus siempre maravillosas vacaciones, dominaba un poco el idioma, así que no tuve mucho problema.

Pero eso me hizo pensar en mis padres, le mandaría una carta a McGonagall para saber qué les había dicho y poder volver a entablar comunicación con ellos, además de pasarles mi nuevo número telefónico. Pero debía averiguar si alguna lechuza sería lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a la Casa de la Noche llena de gatos.

Así llegué a la última clase: Introducción a los estudios ecuestres, es decir, equitación, y se daba en la Casa de Campo. Al acercarme a la cabaña recordé con amor a Hagrid, también a él le mandaría una carta.

Solo éramos 10 alumnos, entre ellos el desvergonzado Elliott que comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas, pero decidí ignorarlo.

El olor a aserrín, paja y caballo inundaba el lugar, pero me hacía sentir cómoda. Así de nuevo me dije "Bien Hermione, eres pésima sobre una escoba, eres pésima con un florete, pero no puedes darte el lujo de también ser mala sobre un caballo, piensa que después de un hipogrifo, un caballo es fácil"

El sonido de cascos desvío mi atención y levanté la mirada a tiempo de ver una magnifica yegua negra entrar a todo galope en el corral. Derrapó hasta detenerse a menos de un metro de nosotros. Mientras todos la mirábamos boquiabiertos, el jinete de la yegua desmontó con gracilidad. Tenía el pelo espeso muy abundante que le llegaba hasta su cintura y era tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, y los ojos eran de un tono plateado que me sonó a Malfoy.

Pero por suerte nada tenía que ver con los Malfoy, su tatuaje consistía una intrincada serie de nudos entrelazados alrededor de su cara, casi estaba segura que dentro del diseño azul zafiro se veían caballos.

-Buenas noches. Soy Lenobia- Su voz seductora y gruesa me cautivó de inmediato -Y _esto_,- Señaló a la yegua y miró a nuestro grupo de forma despectiva antes de terminar la frase -es un caballo.

Fue un poco grosera pero sentí como si nos estuviera introduciendo a un reto.

-Cada uno de ustedes ha sido elegido para mi clase porque nosotros creemos que podrían tener aptitudes para montar. La verdad es que menos de la mitad durará este semestre, y menos de la mitad de aquellos que permanezcan terminarán siendo jinetes decentes ¿Hay alguna pregunta?- No hizo una pausa lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien preguntase. -Bien. Entonces síganme- Se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta al establo. La seguimos.

Sus palabras infundieron en mí una esperanza, si alguien, quien fuera, tenía la ligera expectativa de que pudiera montar, ¡bueno! Pues lo haría, vaya que sí.

-Los caballos son TRABAJO, dedicación e inteligencia, algunos no cumplirán con esas aptitudes, y los sacaré, pero no quiero que ninguno les haga daño o insulte o no trate como se merecen- Siseó dejándonos inmóviles –Vayan por unas botas de hule, unos guantes y un balde, empezarán recogiendo estiércol. Regresaré en 45 minutos para ver su avance. Empiecen ya.

Así me puse mis botas, unos guantes y tomé el balde, miré todos los cubículos, todos eran iguales y no sabía cuál elegir _EL TERCERO DE LA IZQUIERDA_, me dije y llegue hasta ahí.

A la media hora estaba acabando y echaba aserrín para quitar la humedad, no fue tan pesado y me había distraído de pensar sobre Harry y Erik, nada mal.

-Bien hecho, Hermione.

Sonreí como tonta al ver a Lenobia frente a mí, era tan sensual. Traía agarrada por una cuerda a un caballo negro de ojos mieles casi verdes. Sí, bien, ¿para qué lo niego? Pensé en Harry de inmediato.

-Gracias, es hermoso el caballo que trae.

-Claro que lo es, mi amada Perséfone está enamorada de él ¿sabes?- Sonrió acariciando la nariz del caballo –Este equino llegó hace unos días a la escuela, es salvaje pero se deja consentir y le han gustado las zanahorias del huerto, creo que por eso se ha quedado- Me echó una mirada –O quizá por algo más. Tú has limpiado el cubículo que él mismo se ha apropiado.

Sonreí divertida –Es de carácter dominante eh- Lo miré hipnotizada, era espectacular, grande y fuerte, como un dios caballo, sus ojos me miraban profundamente.

-¿Has tenido contacto con caballos antes?

-Sinceramente no, pero estoy decidida a aprender a montar- Agregué mirándola lo más seria que pude. Lenobia asintió y soltó la cuerda.

El brillante caballo avanzó hacia el cubículo y se detuvo junto a mí, me resopló suavemente contra la frente, en mi Marca, reí sintiéndome feliz, y besé su nariz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le susurré.

-No tiene nombre aún, como te dije es salvaje. Toma- Me pasó un cepillo suave y grande –Puedes cepillarlo si quieres.

-Claro- Asentí feliz. Lenobia asintió.

-Hasta mañana Hermione.

Comencé a cepillar al negro caballo, relajándome en el acto –Eres tan hermoso- Halagué, él solo torció una oreja hacia mí y resopló.

De pronto Lenobia estaba gritando, miré hacia donde estaba y encontré al patético Elliott haciendo enrabiar a Lenobia. Ya no me sorprendía de ese niño.

-Mi nombre es Hermione… Enchanted- Seguí hablando con el caballo, ignorando la escena –Fui una muggle, luego una bruja… y ahora soy una vampira, pero no estoy sola, aquí hay gente maravillosa, aunque extraño a mis viejos amigos…, extraño hacer magia- La voz se me rompió, no creí que me doliera tanto decirlo en voz alta, o quizá solo me quería engañar.

-¡Herm!

Brinqué del susto y me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente. El caballo tocó mi rostro con su hocico, como reconfortándome –Gracias.

-¡Herm!- Chilló de nuevo Stevie Rae -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cepillándolo- Señalé.

-¡El ritual de la Casa de la Noche va a comenzar en… ya!

-Oh, Merlín- Besé al caballo y salí del cubículo, me saqué las botas y seguí a Stevie que estaba sospechosamente callada -¿Pasa algo?

-Sí- Me miró asustada y le tomé la mano mientras seguíamos caminando –Hace un rato, murió una chica.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es- Los ojos de Stevie se llenaron de lágrimas –Estábamos en karate, ella había estado tosiendo, pero no creí que fuera importante, y… y… no completó el cambio y su cuerpo…

Me detuve y la abracé. Stevie me miró un poco avergonzada.

-¿No se puede detener de alguna forma si tu cuerpo comienza rechazar el cambio?

-No.

El corazón se me apretó y miré significativamente a Stevie, fue como si una empatía dulce y buena se formara entre nosotras. Pareció reconfortada y seguimos caminando.

-Pobre Elizabeth…

-¿Fue Elizabeth?- Inquirí en shock -¡Hoy la había visto bien!

-Sí. Así es como sucede. Estás bien y al siguiente segundo…- De nuevo iba a empezar a llorar, así que le apreté la mano y aceleré el paso, como si pudiéramos dejar atrás la mala noticia.

-¿Cuándo será el funeral?

-¿Funeral? Aquí no hay funerales. Si muere alguno de nosotros debemos olvidarlo, es algo normal y así es como lo enseñan. Siento que los vampiros adultos no creen ni nos toman en cuenta hasta que pasamos el cambio, sino es como si nunca hubiéramos existido.

-¡Pero qué inhumano!- Gruñí temblando del coraje, yo conocí a esa chica apenas unas horas, y sentía un gran dolor y abandono en mi corazón, ¿Cómo los vampiros adultos dejaban pasar esto?

-Tal vez su compañera de habitación y sus mejores amigos la recuerden,… tal vez.

Llegamos al templo, miré instintivamente la estatua de Nyx, y me pregunté por qué ella se los llevaba así, quiero decir, viene y marca a un puñado de adolescentes, pero solo deja que algunos sigan en este mundo, _EL RESTO REGRESAN A SU CORAZÓN_, me dije y fue como un bálsamo para mi alma.

-¡Rápido, carajo!- Era Shawnee por supuesto, nos tomó y jaló dentro del templo –Damien está apartando nuestros lugares. Hermione cuando te digan "bendita seas" tú responde igual, y ya no hables.

Asentí desconcertada, Stevie suspiró y me susurró –Te pondrán un pentagrama, 4 puntas simbolizan los 4 elementos, la punta que señala hacia arriba simboliza el espíritu, no te preocupes.

-Bien, gracias.

Había una vampiresa alta y de cabello trigueño, era como una de esas modelos rusas, me sonrió –Soy Anastasia Lankfort, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Enchanted- Apreté su brazo y ella el mío.

-Lo sé, querida- Sumergió un dedo en el cuenco que tenía y dibujó una estrella en la frente de Stevie y luego en la mía –Benditas sean.

-Bendita seas- Respondimos y entramos al templo.

Olía a incienso y había enormes velas blancas suspendidas del techo en candelabros de hierro. El único mobiliario en la gran sala era una antigua mesa de madera situada en el centro que era muy parecida a la que había en el comedor—sólo que esta no estaba llena de comida, vino y demás. Esta también tenía una estatua de mármol de la diosa, con los brazos en alto, y muy parecido al diseño que llevaban bordado las vampiresas. Había un enorme candelabro sobre la mesa, en el que ardían brillantes gruesas velas blancas, así como algunas varitas de humeante incienso.

Alrededor de toda la estancia, había un círculo de vampiros (adultos y neófitos). Me acerqué hasta Stevie y quedé junto a Damien y Shawnee.

Cuatro formas parecieron materializarse de entre las oscuras esquinas de la estancia hasta en convertirse en mujeres que se dirigieron a los cuatro puntos que había dentro del círculo viviente, como si fueran las direcciones de una brújula. Dos más entraron por el sitio por donde habíamos llegado nosotras. Uno era un vampiro muy alto, musculoso, de melena negra que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, mentón firme, nariz cuadrada, y profundos ojos oscuros.

Era sumamente atractivo, pero ya no me sorprendía, era normal en los vampiros.

-Y _ahí _está la única razón por la que he cogido esa maldita clase optativa de poesía- Susurró Shawnee.

-¿Quién es?- Le pregunté a Stevie.

-Loren Blake, el laureado vampiro poeta. Él es el primer poeta laureado de sexo masculino en doscientos años- Susurró ella -_Y _sólo tiene veintitantos, en años reales, no solo en apariencia.

Antes de que yo pudiese decir nada más, empezó a hablar y reconocí uno de mis poemas favoritos (sí, de los ocho mil que tengo) "Camina bella" de Lord Byron, y debo admitir que estaba haciendo una perfecta aclamación.

_Camina bella, como la noche_

_De cielos despejados y estrellados..._

Entonces, la mujer que entró con él comenzó a bailar al son del poema, captando toda la atención de la gente. Se trataba de Neferet. Llevaba un largo vestido de seda que resplandecía por la luz de las velas. Sus movimientos parecían traer a la vida las palabras del antiguo poema.

_Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y la luz _

_Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos..._

_Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz _

_Que el cielo niega al vulgar día._

Acabaron justo en medio del. Después, Neferet cogió un cáliz de la mesa y lo levantó, como si ofreciera de beber al círculo.

-¡Bienvenidos hijos de Nyx a la celebración de la Luna Llena de la diosa!

Los vampiros adultos dijeron a coro, "Bienvenidos".

Neferet sonrió y volvió a depositar el cáliz sobre la mesa y cogió una larga vela blanca que ya estaba encendida y puesta sobre un candelero. Luego, cruzó el círculo hasta detenerse frente a una vampiresa a la que no conocía, que estaba situada en lo que debía ser la cabecera del círculo. La vampiresa hizo el saludo con la mano sobre el pecho antes de darse la vuelta de forma que le diera la espalda a Neferet.

-Herm…- Susurró Stevie Rae -Todos nos ponemos de cara a las cuatro direcciones mientras Neferet evoca los elementos y conjura el círculo de Nyx. El este y el aire van primero.

-Desde el este invoco al aire y te pido que lleves a este círculo el don del conocimiento para que nuestro ritual esté colmado de aprendizaje.

En el mismo instante en que Neferet comenzó a hacer la invocación sentí lo que creí no volvería a sentir en mi vida, o por lo menos no dentro de la Casa de la Noche: ¡magia!, refrescante y calma.

La vampiresa que estaba situada al este sacó una gruesa vela amarilla de entre los pliegues de su vestido, y Neferet la encendió. La levantó en el aire y, a continuación, la colocó, parpadeante, a sus pies.

Neferet continuó -Desde el sur invoco al fuego y te pido que ilumines este círculo con el don de la fuerza de voluntad, para que nuestro ritual sea vinculante y poderoso.

No estaba loca ni había alucinado, de nuevo sentí magia, esta vez cálida y bochornosa. Mi mente desesperada intentó saber por qué un vampiro podía invocar magia, pero no entendía nada.

Neferet encendió una vela roja grande que Penthesilea tenía en su poder. Entonces, como había hecho la vampiresa que miraba al este, Penthesilea la levantó en ofrenda antes de ponerla a sus pies.

-Desde el oeste invoco al agua y te pido que bañes este círculo de compasión, para que la luz de la luna llena pueda ser usada para otorgar curación a nuestro grupo, así como comprensión.

Neferet encendió la vela azul de la vampiresa que miraba al oeste. La vampiresa la levantó, y lo puso a sus pies mientras una magia húmeda y salada como el mar me rodeaba, ¿Era yo la única que lo sentía? Miré a mi alrededor, el rostro admirado y encantado de todos me hizo saber que lo que fuera que estaba pasando mágicamente en el templo, todos lo sentíamos.

-Desde el norte invoco a la tierra, y te pido que hagas crecer en este círculo el don de la manifestación, para que los deseos y oraciones de esta noche tengan su fruto.

La magia que se manifestó me hizo sentir como si estuviera en la Madriguera, rodeada de su naturaleza y tierra húmeda. Una vela verde fue encendida y colocada a los pies de la representante de la tierra.

-Y por último, invoco al espíritu para que complete nuestro círculo y te pido que os unas con lazos para que nosotros tus hijos podamos prosperar juntos- Prendió una vela morada que traía Loren.

Entonces fue mi propia magia la que reaccionó, y sentí mi varita, dentro de la chaqueta, vibrar como si me pidiera lanzar cualquier hechizo para liberar su carga. Miré al resto de los vampiros y neófitos, esperando ver su misma reacción, pero permanecían inmóviles, tranquilos.

Quise llorar, tal vez eso significaba que no había perdido mi magia.

-Esta es la hora en la que el velo entre el mundo cotidiano y los reinos extraños y hermosos de la diosa se vuelve más delgado. En esta noche uno puede trascender los límites de los mundos con facilidad y conocer la belleza y el encanto de Nyx.

¿Podría referirse a que era la hora donde el velo entre lo vampírico y lo mágico se rompía?

La voz de Loren llegó hasta mi, sacándome de mis teorías -Esta es una hora para tejer lo etéreo hasta hacerlo real, de hilar las hebras del espacio y el tiempo, para traer la Creación. La vida es un círculo, así como un misterio. Nuestra Diosa sabe esto, al igual que su consorte, Erebus.

-Cierren los ojos, hijos de Nyx- dijo Neferet -Y envíen un deseo secreto a la Diosa. Esta noche, cuando el velo entre los mundos es delgado (cuando la magia está al pie de lo mundano) quizá Nyx escuche sus peticiones y los rocíe con una vaporosa neblina de deseos cumplidos.

Increíble. Neferet acababa de hablar sobre magia, ¿Qué tan irónico puede ser esto?

Cerré los ojos y pensé en Nyx "_No te pido ningún deseo, solo un conocimiento: ¿Por qué los muggles, los magos y los vampiros son tan iguales y aún así se detestan y alejan entre sí?"_

En orden inverso, Neferet dio las gracias a cada elemento y los despidió a medida que cada vela era apagada y, mientras lo hacía, sentí una pequeña punzada de tristeza, como si me estuviera despidiendo de la magia que acababa de descubrir. Luego completó el ritual diciendo –Este rito ha terminado, partan con bien.

-Vamos a cenar- Dijo Shawnee –Necesito una gran porción de puré de papas.

-Oh bien, para los músculos ¿no? Querida…- Comenzó Damien -…intenta algo mejor para tu cintura, una ensalada quizás.

-Mejor piensa en tu gordo trasero.

-¡Es por la esgrima! Y no está gordo, es solo redondo- Y agregó con sensualidad –Sexy.

-Chicos, Herm se tiene que quedar al ritual de las Hijas Oscuras- Intervino Stevie. Me miraron apenados e intenté sonreírles segura.

-No hagas esa mueca- Chistó Shawnee –Pareces un lindo borreguito a punto de ser barbacoa.

-Merlín…- Susurré girándome –Los veré luego chicos.

-¡Suerte!

-¡No comas nada que te den!- Agregó Damien.

-Sí, sobre todo si es viscoso y sangriento- Terminó Shawnee.

Eso no ayudaba nada.

Saqué mi móvil y entré a la Agenda. Por supuesto solo tenía un número, ¿le llamaría? ¡Claro que no! Era tardísimo para él, no tenía la culpa de que estuviera muerta de nervios.

Pero él me dijo que le llamara siempre que quisiera…

Bueno, rayos, lo haré.

Espere un tono, otro… y…

_-Mffggh… ¿Herm?_- Era la voz de Harry totalmente grave y adormilada. Encantador.

-Hola Harry, eh… siento despertarte.

_-¿Qué? ¡No! No, yo estaba… leyendo… sí, eso…_

-Claro, tú leyendo.

_-¿Estás bien, pasó algo, voy por ti?_

-No, no. Solo…- Uuuuy estuve a punto de soltar "…quería escuchar tu voz", eso hubiera estado pésimo, así que compuse -…quería saber si ya te habías dormido.

_-Oh_- Sí, obvio "Oh", qué estúpida respuesta le di –_Pues… ¿Qué tal tu día, o debo decir, noche?_

Sonreí –Bien, es todo nuevo. Pero ni siquiera aquí me salvo de ser mala deportista, apesto en esgrima ¿sabes? Y tengo Literatura, eso es increíble, nos dejarán muchas obras que no he tenido tiempo en Hogwarts de leer. También hay equitación, y hay un hermoso caballo salvaje, lo cepillé. Lo único extraño fue Apreciación del Arte, de no haber sido por Erik seguro hubiera sido menos incómodo. La comida aquí no es tan buena pero…

_-Hey, hey, espera, ¿Erik?_

_¡Ups!_... momento, ¿Por qué _ups_? No tiene nada de malo, Erik y yo no somos nada, ¡tampoco Harry y yo! Merlín, si él siempre me ha hablado de chicas, ¿Por qué yo no hablarle de chicos vampiros?

-Pues sí, Erik, va en teatro y recitó a Otelo maravillosamente.

_-¿Es gay?_

Solté una carcajada –No. Aquí el único gay es Damien, no le quites su lugar, él sí es encantador, toda una dama, se la pasa peleando con Shawnee. Ellos ya… bueno, han sido increíbles conmigo, es como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, junto con Stevie Rae obvio.

_-Ok, sí, pero ¿Por qué el tal Erik te incomodó?_

Valeeee, le estaba hablando a mi mejor amigo sobre mis nuevos amigos y mis sentimientos por ellos y regresa a Erik, ¿en qué piensa?

-Harry olvida a Erik, te hablo de Damien, Stevie y Shawnee- Gruñí.

_-Eh, sí, lo siento, ¿decías?_

Me pareció muy mal educado de su parte, no sé, me hizo sentir incómoda, por primera vez en años –No importa, de todas formas ya me tengo que ir, tengo un ritual y…

_-Herm, lo siento, fui un tonto, sígueme contando._

-No, no, además en un par de horas tendrás clases, mejor vuelve a dormir- Ahora no le iba a contar nada, para que aprendiera una lección. Apreté el celular –Nos vemos.

_-¡No! Herm, no cuelg_- Sí, le colgué y además apagué el celular.

**NOTAS: Ok por favor no me maten por el retrazo!, estoy de vuelta y espero seguir actualizando una vez por semana. Espero hayan tenido unas fabulosas vacaciones y días festivos, feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y todo eso! :D**

**El capítulo sigue siendo introductorio (incluso a mí ya me está hartando esto! que comience la acción jaja) pero es necesario, ya se irá desenvolviendo mejor la trama. Harry la ha regado un poquito con Hermione gracias a sus celos!, y los nuevos amigos de Herm están haciendo un gran hueco en su corazón. En cuanto a Erik Night... bueno, ya se sabrá de él. Espero reviews para saber si alguien sigue interesado en esto o qué!, muchas gracias de antemano.**

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted**


	6. Sangre

La Saga de Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JKRowling, y a la Warner Bros. La Saga de La Casa de la Noche y todo su mundo pertenece a PC Cast y Kristen Cast.

Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Live for Ever**

_Por V. Enchanted. _

Capítulo VI – Sangre

Por supuesto, mientras subía hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual de las Hijas Oscuras, lo único que no deseaba pensar era en Harry y Erik. Ambos eran unos inmaduros y tontos (no me importa que el pobre de Erik solo haya cruzado algunas palabras conmigo, en este momento me cae mal), así que decidí concentrarme por completo en el ritual y esperar que pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Bienvenida Enchanted.

Genial, la vida me odia, ¡era Erik!

-Uhm, gracias, Night.

-Por favor, dime Erik.

-Bien, entonces tú dime Hermione.

-Es precioso el nombre que escogiste.

-Si te refieres a Hermione, ese era mi verdadero nombre.

-Oh- Y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron. Me pareció tierno, se veía mejor así de "humano" que cuando era totalmente perfecto, sus ojos azules parecían más claros –Bendita seas- Y me dibujó el pentagrama en la frente.

-Bendito seas- Respondí asintiendo, su olor llegó a mí, era como bosque viejo, se podía decir que olía bien (pero Harry olía mucho, mucho mejor)

Oh cielos, ¿en verdad estaba comparando olores de dos chicos? Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Por favor, apaga tu celular antes de entrar- Señaló mi móvil que aún traía en la mano. Asentí.

-De todas formas, ya lo había apagado- Y entré.

Todo estaba oscuro, incluso las ventanas estaban cubiertas, y las velas estaban en recipientes rojos, provocando una luz mortecina y escalofriante. Varios chicos estaban en un grupito, platicando a susurros, traían colgados unos collares de plata con forma de dos lunas crecientes espalda con espalda.

-¡Enchanted!- Era Aphrodite, se vea perfecta y bellísima, en su vestido negro con cuentas de ónices –Gracias, Erik, a partir de aquí _yo_ me encargaré de Enchanted.

-Bien- Asintió totalmente serio y algo rudo. Aphrodite apenas pestañeó –Te veré, _Hermione_.

Sonrió como uno de esos chicos de Corazón de Bruja que Lavender y Parvati amaban, y se alejó. De inmediato miré hacia otro lado, no quería tener nada que ver en la ruptura Aphrerik (¡Cielos! Hablando de Lavender y Parvati…), sonreí sin proponérmelo, pero Aphrodite interpretó mal eso.

-Pero qué mal vistes, en serio…- Comentó haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera –No permitiré que estés así en el ritual, te cambiarás- Me pasó un vestido negro y me echó a una covacha.

Bien, quizás me deje encerrada aquí y no tenga que asistir al famoso ritual -¡Apúrate!- Gritó y dando un brinquito por el susto, comencé a cambiarme.

El vestido era negro, sin mangas y con cuentas rojas por todos lados, hacía un bonito ruido como cascabelitos al moverme, miré mis flats morados y pensé que no combinaban tan mal, así que me los dejé. Salí y Aphrodite me echó una mirada rápida.

-Más vale que no des problemas.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Cierto, que tú eres perfecta ¿verdad?- Su preciosa frente se arrugó con amenaza, y yo quise desaparecer de ahí –Hasta Neferet nota lo especial y perfecta que eres.

-Vale, para ahí, Neferet no nota nada en mí, en muchas cosas estamos en desacuerdo- Le solté y ella me miró escéptica. Bien, tampoco es que me importe mucho qué piensa esta chica de mí.

Regresamos donde estaban todos, y la "escolta" de Aphrodite apareció rápidamente.

-Hola, soy Enyo, y ella es Deino- Se presentó una (obvio) rubia, y la otra… también. Me sonrieron artificialmente y yo cabeceé un poco intimidada.

Deseé no haberle colgado el teléfono a Harry, pero no podía llamarle frente a ellas de todas formas.

Me tomaron y nos dirigimos hacia el círculo, en medio había un chico sentado y casi hundido en la silla, con una capucha roja. Me pareció raro pero lo dejé pasar. Encendían incienso y todo parecía igual que el ritual pasado, excepto por el chico "dormido" de la silla.

-Así que… Enyo y Deino- Dije mirándolas -¿Dónde está Pemphredo?- Bromeé ya que reconocí sus nombres de la mitología griega, sobre las 3 hermanas que compartían un mismo ojo.

-Es la que está prendiendo el incienso- Respondió Deino con naturalidad. Miré hacia allá, claro, otra rubia (estoy segura que no natural).

-Oh- Dije por decir, no creí que en serio hubiera una Pemphredo.

-Los muggles idiotas inventaron leyendas insultantes para las hermanas Gorgonas, por eso escogimos los nombres, para ponerle un alto a todas las tonterías que sueltan los muggles- Masculló Deino con odio.

-Sí, ojalá murieran todos los muggles- Completó Enyo y sentí que se me apretaba el corazón.

¡Nosotros fuimos muggles!

Entonces sonó una música estridente y llena de ese "pum, pum, pum" interminable de las electrónicas, y Aphrodite salió bailando hacia el centro del círculo. No podía negar que bailaba bien, pero cielos, qué valor de mover así el trasero enfrente de todos los estudiantes, me parecía vulgar. En Hogwarts nunca pasaba nada así…

-Qué ordinario, ¿no?- Brinqué un poco al sentir el aliento de bosque viejo en mi oído. Era Erik. Le eché una mirada que se podría traducir como "Estás en _mí_ espacio vital", y la música acabó.

Así Aphrodite sacó una afiladísima daga de su vestido y se dirigió hacia la vela amarilla, la prendió mientras invocaba al viento, copiando a Neferet. Sentí la magia de nuevo, y me hizo sentir más tranquila, con un poco de suerte si Enyo o Deino me querían hacer algo las podía mandar a volar con un hechizo,… o quizás solo quedaría como una estúpida con una vara de madera en la mano.

Sentí ahora la magia bochornosa, miré la vela roja prendida, y Aphrodite continuó mientras clamaba a los 4 elementos su gloria. Después de Agua, y Tierra llegó a Espíritu. Al estar todas las velas prendidas tomó el cáliz y lo elevó.

-Gracias Nyx, síguenos conduciendo por el maravilloso camino a la adultez vampírica, nunca nos abandones, y nunca dejes que olvidemos que somos tuyos, que ya no somos más unos simples muggles- Su voz fue seca y firme, inundó el salón por completo, y provocó furia dentro de mí. Se llevó el cáliz a los labios y sorbió, entonces se acercó a mí y me ofreció del cáliz –Bebe Hermione Enchanted, y recibe la bendición de nuestra diosa, es aquí y ahora cuando terminarás de aceptar tu nuevo y divino futuro como vampiresa, y dejar atrás al pasado.

El problema era que no quería, ¿Cómo olvidar a Harry, Ron y la magia, o a mis padres y mi infancia muggle? No podía, era algo de lo que no podía desprenderme, y al llamarme "Enchanted" solo provocaba que reafirmara mi sentir.

Yo fui una muggle, fui también una bruja. Hoy era quien era gracias a eso, y no iba a dejar que una "pequeña" Marca lo borrara, ¡nadie debería olvidarlo!

Pero recordé a Parvati y su terror al ver a mi Rastreador. Así también pensé en mis amados padres que no tenían idea de qué era ahora su hija, porque no lo comprenderían ni soportarían. Pensé en Harry y qué tan lejos estaba de mí.

¿Debía continuar sin ellos?

_**NO **__SOLO ACÉPTATE DE NUEVO, Y SIGUE VIVIENDO SIN DOLOR._

Mi mente me lo dijo, mi nuevo instinto me provocaba a seguir adelante, pero no a olvidar, y eso es lo que haría. No podía cambiar que fui Marcada, pero sí cómo se llevaban las cosas aquí en la Casa de la Noche, y lo haría, porque nunca dejo ninguna causa perdida. Miré los preciosos ojos de Aphrodite, y como un reto tomé el cáliz y le di un buen trago. Aceptándome.

La explosión de sabor en mi lengua y garganta me mareó, fue exuberante, jamás había probado nada igual, era vino con algo más, pero no sabía qué.

-Bendita seas- Dijo Aphrodite y tuvo que arrebatarme el cáliz de las manos.

No quería soltarlo –Bendita seas- Susurré. Su mirada triunfal y odiosa me desconcertó, pero siguió ofreciendo del cáliz al resto del grupo. Sentí envidia, hubiera querido tomarme todo el vino yo sola.

Terminó y regresó con el cáliz al medio -¡Gracias y bendita seas Nyx!- Y se bebió hasta la última gota del cáliz.

Rayos.

La música volvió a sonar, y como ninfa bailó alrededor de las velas mientras las apagaba. Nos despidió y mi sentido común me dijo que huyera de ahí, pero mi cuerpo solo quería más del dichoso vino. Entonces noté que el chico de capucha roja se intentaba levantar, pero caía de nuevo, como saco, sobre la silla, dejándome ver que era el patético Elliott mortalmente pálido, y estaba vendado de las muñecas.

Merlín.

Me dirigí hasta Deino y Enyo y las interrumpí atropelladamente -¿Qué hace Elliott aquí?

-¿No lo sabes? Es la nevera- Explicó como si nada Deino.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso.

-El inútil de Elliott nos surtió esta noche. No te hagas la inocente, sé que disfrutaste mucho lo que pusimos en el vino- Me sonrió con una maldad aterradora –Eres un monstruo Enchanted, apenas una iniciada pero…- Miró mi Marca rellena -…ya te gusta la sangre.

La palabra retumbó en mi mente y me destrozó. Acababa de beber la sangre de Elliott. Lo miré apenadísima, sintiéndome una abusiva repulsiva, lo peor es que aún quería más.

Me giré y encontré los ojos de Aphrodite, me inclinó el cáliz con suavidad, como diciendo "salud", y supe que lo hizo a propósito. Miré de nuevo a Elliott, me le acerqué y arrodillé frente a él, sus ojos avellana parecían cansados, más de lo normal –Discúlpame- Sentí que iba a llorar, él me miró sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta y negó.

-Me da igual- Masculló mirando hacia otro lado.

Supe que todos se habían callado, no debía ser normal pedirle perdón a la "nevera". Me levanté lentamente y le tomé una muñeca –Sé que no te da igual. _**No**_ puedes permitir que te de igual.

Yo no lo iba a permitir. Les eché una mirada de repulsión a todos, Erik incluido, y salí de ahí. Al cerrar la puerta del salón corrí tan rápido como pude, llorando.

Llegué al frío muro de piedra, recargué mi frente intentando bajar el calor, y quise vomitar, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo aceptaba la sangre feliz, maravillado.

Me sentí sola, abandonada, quería prender el celular, pero no podía llamarle a Harry confesarle lo que había hecho, nunca podría. Me avergonzaba de mí misma. Tomé asiento junto a un gran árbol que se recargaba contra el muro, a punto de tirarlo, e intenté relajarme. Entonces escuché un ruido entre las ramas, miré hacia arriba y un par de ojos ambarinos me devolvieron la mirada.

Y cayó sobre mí.

-¡Aauu!- Gemí agarrando al peludísimo animal, alzándolo de mi estómago, hasta que escuché su maullido y lo reconocí -¡Crookshanks!

Lo abracé desesperada, mi gato ronroneó a gusto, hasta que empecé a temblar y luego a llorar. Crookshanks escapó de mis brazos y subió de unos brincos a la copa del árbol –Oh vamos, necesito un abrazo y tú huyes- Comenzó a maullar interminablemente, hasta hartarme, me paré y traté de buscarlo entre las ramas –Oye, me dijeron que los vampiros son escogidos por gatos, ¿soy tuya o solo has venido porque me trajeron tu cama? ¿sabes si algún gato me quiere?- Mi gato bufó y unas cuantas hojas y ramitas cayeron sobre mí. Sonreí –Así que sí me escogiste, oh Crookshanks, desde antes de ser Marcada me encontraste, eres increíble.

Miré bien el árbol y, a pesar de mi miedo a las alturas, emprendí la subida. Alcancé una rama gruesa que se apoyaba contra el filo del muro y pude sentarme, Crookshanks cayó y se sentó junto a mí, enroscó su cola y comenzó a lamerse la pata.

-Gracias Crookshanks, eres el mejor- Le acaricié las orejas y al fin me relajé, miré el cielo, la Luna aún se veía magnifica, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que muy pronto amanecería. Por lo menos ya sabía que no moriría quemada por el Sol. Pero algo detuvo mis pensamientos, era un olor horrible, como el cuarto de Sirius después de haber estado encerrado ahí con Buckbeak durante días. También olía a viejo, y no pertenecía a esa noche. _A TU DERECHA, CUIDADO_, me giré sacando la varita tan rápido que escuché como corté el aire.

Ahí, junto al muro en las sombras, estaba Elizabeth, la misma que acababa de morir esta noche. ¿Será un inferí? Vamos, ya no me asustaba de ver muertos vivientes o fantasmas, más bien me daba curiosidad, hasta que ella se giró hacia mí y vi sus ojos rojos.

Ok, eso sí que me asustó. Gemí y Cookshanks se erizó y empezó a gruñir, Elizabeth dio un paso atrás y desapareció. Fue muy rápido.

-Calma, calma- Le dije a mi gato, aun que yo era la asustada, pero Crookshanks no paraba de gruñir y bufar -¡Tranquilo!

-¿Herm? ¿Eres tú, Herm?- Di un brinco que casi me tira de la rama y el muro, Crookshanks se asomó hacia fuera de la escuela y maulló feliz. Pensé que no debía ser tan malo entonces, me asomé yo también y me quedé en shock -¡Herm!

-¿Ron?

-¡Sí! Merlín, comenzaba a darme hambre- Una risa escapó de mis labios provocando un ruido chistoso, pero no lo pude evitar, ¡era Ron!

-Eso no es nuevo- Gruñó una voz femenina, se trataba de Ginny, venía muy abrigada y parecía realmente enojada –Te dije que volviéramos.

-¡Pero si la encontramos!- Chistó –Eso me recuerda- Sacó su varita y lanzó un Patronus –Harry dijo que revisaría el otro lado del muro- Me explicó, luego miró la pared como midiéndola y echó a correr, dio un salto y consiguió pescarse del filo del muro y luego de un par de patadas estaba sentado frente a mí.

-Eso fue… eh… deportivo- Dije, pero Ron me apretó contra él y yo lo rodeé de inmediato -¡Oh los he extrañado tanto!

Escuché a lo lejos pasos apresurados, y supe que era Harry al distinguir el cuero suave en todo el ambiente -¡Herm!- Llegó y con el mismo impulso que traía repitió la "hazaña" de Ron y se montó al muro, completando el abrazo.

Los tres unidos de nuevo. Habría sido maravilloso, pero el olor a Harry hacía que Ron saliera por completo de cuadro –Eh…- Me separé mirándolos -¿Qué hacen aquí?

Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron –Venimos a sacarte de aquí- Dijeron a unísono. Yo los miré como si estuvieran locos.

-Están locos.

-¡Se los dije!- Chilló Ginny desde abajo. La miramos y Ron se estiró para ayudarla a subir, luego de lo que pareció una duda, Ginny subió –Hey- Me dijo, como si nos hubiéramos visto hace media hora, no hubiera sido Marcada y no fuéramos casi amigas.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Le pregunté. Ella me echó una mirada incómoda y se metió entre Harry y Ron, abrazándose del primero. Sentí arder mi pecho, pero de nuevo, ¡no podía! Ella tenía todo el derecho de abrazarlo. Desvié mi mirada hacia Ron –Entonces… ¿Escaparon del Colegio porque se les dio la gana raptarme?

-¿Raptarte?- Bufó Ron -¡Salvarte! Harry me lo dijo todo, Herm, ese tal Erik no volverá a hacerte algo jamás.

-¿Qué?- Miré furiosa a Harry, él se encogió.

-Dijiste que Erik te había hecho sentir incómoda- Explicó rápidamente, yo giré los ojos.

-Honestamente- Suspiré –Chicos son muy amables y todo, pero tengo que estar aquí, los vampiros no saben nada sobre los magos y los detestan, como si fueran superiores, tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Ya va a empezar- Masculló Ginny tan bajito que ni Harry ni Ron la escucharon, pero yo sí gracias a mi nuevo oído vampírico. La miré impresionada, no reconociéndola de verdad.

-Pero ¿Quién te va a ayudar? Nos necesitas Herm, y es más fácil si vienes con nosotros y desde afuera de la Casa de la Noche intentas cambiar todo- Opinó Ron tomándome del hombro –Vamos.

Le miré con cariño –No. De alguna forma aquí también he encontrado gente increíble. Le decía a Harry…-Miré al mencionado recordándole de nuestro pequeño enfado, él se sonrojó -…que Damien, Shawnee y Stevie Rae son mis amigos, sé que ellos estarán conmigo y lograremos un cambio juntos.

Ron me miró como si lo hubiera insultado –Tan pronto te olvidas de nosotros.

-¡Era obvio!- Gritó Ginny mirándome furiosa -¡No esperaba más de ti, Hermione! Vámonos chicos.

-Espera,… esperen- Corrigió Harry mirando a ambos Weasley –Deberían sentirse felices de que Hermione no esté sola.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que viniéramos por ella- Señaló Ron totalmente rojo, me miró y luego miró la Casa de la Noche –Este lugar da miedo, es demasiado oscuro.

-Como los seres que la habitan- Completó Ginny –Solo mírenla, se peina distinto, se viste distinto, ya no es Hermione, es otra- Parecía hablar como si yo no estuviera presente, y eso colmó mi paciencia.

-¡Muy bien, basta!- Grité y los tres dieron un brinquito -¡Sigo siendo yo! Por Merlín, he pasado las últimas 48 horas intentando demostrarles a _todos_ aquí que sigo siendo la misma Hermione, que fui bruja y que jamás olvidaré de dónde vengo. Y ahora ustedes me dicen lo contrario, ustedes que son quienes más me conocen- Respiré intentando controlarme, pero no podía, no después de toda la presión que traía -¿Creen que es fácil para mí, que yo pedí esto? Por favor, no tengo control sobre mi vida, si la tuviera bien saben con quiénes estaría, ¡se los he demostrado infinidad de veces!

-¡Pues yo no quiero que estés con nosotros!- Ginny se intentó levantar en el muro y me apuntó con su varita, Harry y Ron la miraron impactados -¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No te nos acerques!

-¡Ginny!- Gritó Ron rojo de nuevo.

Pero yo no me pude mover. Ella tenía razón, era un monstruo, prueba inmediata era la sensación de calor y deseo que aún sentía en mi lengua, mis ganas de probar más sangre.

-¡La has hecho llorar!- Siguió Ron.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Intervino Harry abrazándome.

Ginny soltó una risita extraña -Están cometiendo un error chicos. Pensé que venían a _despedirse_ para siempre de ella, no para este fiasco. Le diré a la profesora McGonagall lo que han hecho, y haré que no puedan volver a verla. Es porque los quiero.

Y saltó del muro, alejándose con tranquilidad.

Ron se agitó el cabello y me miró apenado –Lo siento, yo… me sentí celoso- Aceptó sonrojándose, Harry y yo le miramos sorprendidos –Yo también he peleado para que no olviden que eres Hermione, y que eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero que tú olvides que soy tu mejor amigo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron hasta el fondo. Me solté de Harry y lo abracé besándole la mejilla –Oh Ron, gracias- Pensé en Lavender y cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, solo por mi culpa –Yo jamás, y escúchame bien, **jamás** olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo. Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar, Ron, eres ya algo parte de mí misma, sin ti no sería yo.

Ron me miró confundido y empecé a reír, supongo que lo tomó como algo bueno porque también sonrió –Bien, iré a alcanzar a mi hermana, y a darle una buena regañada, ¡a veces es tan infantil!- Ahora Harry y yo reímos –Si puedes convéncela de que la saquemos de aquí- Le dijo a Harry. Se bajó del muro y echó a correr hacia donde se había ido Ginny.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que golpeé el brazo de Harry -¡Auch! ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿A qué viene? Es obvio, no solo has vuelto a romper las normas de Hogwarts, y seguro te vas a quedar sin desayunar por venir hasta acá, sino que has dicho que Erik Night me ha hecho "algo", y has arrastrado a Ron contigo para raptarme.

-Vale, vale. Para empezar no arrastré a Ron, él se ofreció a acompañarme. Luego, ¡tú dijiste que el idiota de Erik te había hecho algo!

-Dije que fue incómodo, no que me haya atacado o algo. Y no digas "idiota", es una mala palabra.

Giró los ojos desesperado -¿Entonces qué hizo?

Me sonrojé –Solo clamó un poema, Harry.

-¿_Clamó _un poema? ¿En general o solo a ti?

-¿Qué tiene de importante?

-Pues que Neville dijo que los chicos sentimentales y cursis eran los más populares.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Soltó un bufido y se llevó las manos al cabello –Muy bien, no estoy para adivinanzas, la verdad es que me siento muy herida por lo que dijo Ginny y solo quiero irme a dormir.

-Olvidemos a Erik ¿bien? Ni siquiera lo conozco- Resopló –_Y cuando lo haga le romperé la cara_- Murmuró.

-¡Harry!

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Si ves mi frente? Soy una neófita, claro que te escuché.

Harry soltó una risilla –Bueno, tras advertencia no hay engaño.

-¡Vale, suficiente! Me voy- Me giré para bajar del árbol, pero Harry me tomó de la cintura y me acomodó entre sus piernas.

-No, en realidad quería disculparme Herm, fui muy tonto en no prestarte atención cuando me hablas del gay, la otra chica y tu compañera de habitación.

-Damien, Shawnee y Stevie Rae- Corregí –Y no fuiste tonto, fuiste insensible.

-Bien, fui insensible. Lo siento.

-Te perdono- Asentí y él sonrió -¿Por eso viniste?

-Apagaste el celular, estaba desesperado, creí que ya no querrías saber nada de mí y…

-¿Te estás escuchando? Solo apagué el celular, no fue como si te sacara de mi vida, estás igual de sensible que Ron- Hizo una mueca al escuchar la palabra "sensible" y disfruté de ello –Tú también entiéndelo, no los voy a olvidar o dejar atrás, solo es hasta que supere el cambio y vuelva con ustedes, y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pero no podía ser cierto. En el buen escenario de que pase el cambio y me vuelva una vampira adulta, yo ya sería realmente muy unida a mis chicos vampiros, y un poco alejada (aunque no quiera admitirlo) a mis chicos magos. Además ellos saldrían de Hogwarts este año y se enfrentarían a la vida profesional y adulta. Yo en cambio estaría aquí atrapada quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ahora, en el pésimo escenario de que no pase el cambio… bueno, me muero, y eso tampoco sería como antes.

-No quiero que sea como antes- Harry me tomó la mano, y le hubiera puesto toda mi atención… sino hubiera sentido su pulso en la muñeca, y empecé a escucharlo también, como si se hubiera sincronizado con mi propio corazón –No pensé decírtelo, creí que lo mejor para nosotros era esperar a que salgas de la Casa de la Noche, pero, luego de lo de ese tal Erik, me puse a pensar que tú… bueno, a lo que voy es que… yo… ¿Hermione, me estás escuchando?... ¡Auch!- Había presionado suavemente mi uña contra su muñeca, solo quería sentir aún más su pulso, no tenía idea de que mis uñas ya fueran tan duras y afiladas. Me miró confundido y lamió su muñeca –Perdón, ya sé que no íbamos a hablar de Erik, pero no tenías que hacer esto.

Todo el delicioso olor de cuero suave fue reemplazado por otro, caliente, excitante y dulce, algo así había olido en el cáliz, pero ahora no había ni la más miserable comparación. La sangre de Harry era todo lo que deseaba en rojo.

Me miró confundido, hasta que se quedó muy quieto y miró mi Luna, luego a mí de nuevo, y por último a su muñeca lastimada -¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-No lo sé- Respondí mirando la sangre que le quedó en los labios –Solo fue tu corazón, lo escuché, y quise sentirlo más, yo… quiero…- Me estaba costando trabajo hablar, solo quería lanzarme encima de él y (qué horror) chupar su muñeca.

-Supongo que es normal- Me miró y sonrió nervioso –Te estás volviendo toda una vampiresa. Incluso te ves aún más bella que antes…

¿En serio me estaba halagando cuando yo solo quería comérmelo (literalmente)?

-V…ve… ¡Vete!- Grité agarrando la rama del árbol y apretándola, sentí crujir la corteza, mis fuerzas estaban incrementando.

-No- Su voz segura y firme me paralizó. Se acercó un poco más a mí –Yo te quiero Herm…, cuando me llamaste y me despertaste no te mentí, me desvelé leyendo sobre vampiros, me robé el libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Algunas cosas sí son como se les cuentan a los muggles, otras por suerte no, como por ejemplo que su corazón sigue latiendo. Pero sé de su _necesidad_ por la sangre- Oh genial, ahora Harry sabía más que yo misma sobre los vampiros –Es algo vital para ustedes, es raro que una neófita sienta atracción por ella, pero tú eres una neófita especial, tu luna rellena lo demuestra.

-Harry, es muy instructivo, pero en serio… vete…- La corteza interna terminó de romperse, sentí la finura del leño en la punta de mis dedos, no iba a poder aguantar más, tenía que irse él, porque yo no tenía fuerzas para darme la vuelta y huir.

-No…, Hermione escúchame por favor, creí que todo iba a ser normal, y que tendríamos todo el tiempo para hacer esto más suave y romántico, pero no se puede.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Te quiero!- Me dijo sonrojado, y de alguna manera esa misma frase que siempre nos decíamos, incluso también Ron, me pareció distinta y más profunda, más grande y bella. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí que me ruborizaba más que él –Te quiero… muchísimo, ¿lo entiendes? No sabes cómo desearía que estemos siempre juntos, como… como pareja.

No podía creerlo, ¿En qué momento mi mejor amigo se enamoró de mí? Merlín… ni siquiera sabía ya qué sentía por él, nunca me había permitido pensar algo así. Pero no hubo momento para que dijera algo, porque me tomó de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos se fue acercando, lentamente, suavemente, como si ya no quisiera comérmelo, y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Supe que suspiré, y él también.

Todo fue mágico y romántico, hasta que sentí la sangre de sus labios (es decir, aproximadamente medio segundo después), lo lamí haciendo algo que estoy segura jamás me atrevería a hacer, y él gimió más alto.

-Quiero más- Dije totalmente fuera de mí, y Harry me ofreció su muñeca. La puse contra mi nariz, aspiré y luego besé.

-Oh… Herm…

Lamí su pequeña herida, y a borbotones salió la exquisita y magnifica sangre de mi mejor amigo. No dejaba que ni una gota se escurriera fuera de mis labios, y por si fuera poco Harry me abrazó contra él y besó la mejilla –Te quiero- Me dijo.

Me detuve de inmediato, como si me hubiera echado un _petrificus totalus_. Y deseé parar la hemorragia de Harry, mi saliva de alguna manera la fue cerrando, hasta dejar una leve línea rosa, y comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- Sollocé. Harry sonrió, sus ojos brillantes amorosos solo me hicieron sentir peor –Vete por favor.

-No, Herm, ¿No lo entiendes? Para mí eres perfecta, esto escapa de nosotros, te estás volviendo una vampira adulta, necesitas de sangre para seguir viva, y no quiero que tomes de nadie más, porque no quiero que nadie me robe tu corazón. _Yo_ quiero ser quien te mantenga viva, porque daría mi propia vida por ti.

-No sabes qué dices. Soy un monstruo, Harry.

-¡Claro que no!- Negó tan fuerte que me estremecí en sus brazos –Esto va a ser normal a partir de ahora, ¿no ves la luna en tu frente? Has sido Marcada, Ron y yo ya lo aceptamos, acéptalo tú también y déjame ser parte de tu nueva vida, ésta es la única manera.

-¿Ésta? ¿Te refieres al hecho de que te chupe sangre? Merlín, incluso la oración suena repulsiva.

-No, me refiero al hecho de mantener lo que más quiero con vida- Sollocé aún más fuerte cuando lo escuché. No podía creerlo, ¿tanto me quería? –Si no obtienes sangre constantemente morirás, y yo me volvería loco. Deja de pensar en ti, ¿No crees que los que te amamos sufriríamos al verte morir? Recuerda cuando casi muero hace menos de medio año, frente a Voldemort, ¿No me habrías dado tu propia sangre para que siguiera vivo?

-Claro que sí- Dije de inmediato, sintiéndome ofendida por la duda. Me miró y me sonrojé, había caído redondita –Pero… esto es distinto.

-No lo es- Sentenció -¡Te quiero!

Me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Aún podía escuchar sus latidos y ahora eran más veloces. Me enterneció y le acaricié el cabello, relajándome. No olvidaba el sabor de su sangre, pero su sola presencia me llenaba y terminaba de saciarme.

-Yo… también te quiero.

-¿De la misma forma?

Lo miré apenada. No podía mentirle, todo había sido muy repentino, desde el desplante cruel de Ginny, los celos tontos y tiernos de Ron, mi monstruosa sed de sangre. Pero sobre todo lo de la pelirroja, nunca creí que me abandonara tan pronto, y ella quería algo con Harry, mi conciencia no me permitía dejarme ir con Harry así como así, debía aclarar las cosas con Ginny antes.

-No importa- Me dijo besándome la frente, en mi Marca –Pero, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que sea, sí por adelantado- Respondí rápidamente, intentando redimirme de su cara triste, sus ojos volvieron a brillar astutamente y me arrepentí –Eh… excepto lo de _tomar_ tu sangre de nuevo- No quise usar la palabra "succionar", sonaba horrible.

-No, no es eso- Movió la mano como espantando un mosquito, restándole importancia –Aunque a mí no me molestaría- Me sonrió y lamió sus propios labios.

-¡Harry!- Chillé completamente avergonzada, él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Lo soltó tan rápido que me quedé con la boca abierta –Bueno, tomaré tu "sí" adelantado. Prende tu celular ¿bien? Ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué? No, no, momento- Lo tomé del brazo –No creí que me pidieras eso.

-Pero ya respondiste- Se encogió de hombros y rápidamente me besó los labios. Me pude haber quitado, claro que sí, con mis súper reflejos eso no hubiera sido problema, el problema fue que _no quise_. De alguna manera creo que le respondí, porque sonreí como tonta cuando se separó de mí, con otra sonrisa aún más tonta.

Par de tontos.

Saltó del muro, y echó a correr… lejos de mí.

Por cualquier cosa saqué mi celular y lo prendí, ¿Fue muy desesperado de mi parte? ¿Es porque en realidad sí estaba enamorada de Harry?

¡Merlín!

Me recorrí por la rama del pobre árbol, toqué el tronco principal y lo miré apenada –Lo siento mucho, ojalá fueras como el sauce boxeador y te pudieras desquitar, así sería más justo. Prometo averiguar si puedo curarte.

Crookshanks me miró escéptico y yo le saqué la lengua –Bien, ahora ¿Cómo voy a bajar de aquí?

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

Me quedé congelada, no quise ni bajar la mirada para confirmar quién era, ya lo sabía. Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver cómo estabas,… pero creo que bien ¿no? A excepción de que tu nuevo novio te ha dejado encaramada en un árbol.

Gruñí –Harry no…- Solté un bufido –Puedo bajar sola, no me considera una inútil y por eso se fue tranquilo- Defendí comenzando a bajar, pero tuve un resbalón y caí. Grité como niña, y esperé el golpe, pero solo sentí los fuertes y firmes brazos de Erik Night.

-No eres muy buena bajando árboles, Hermione- Me sonrió demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Pataleé un poco hasta que me bajó, al fin con los pies en la tierra (en más de un sentido) le eché una mirada seca.

-Gracias, Night.

-¿Por qué me hablas por mi apellido de nuevo?

-Bueno, además de haberme seguido, no me advertiste de la sangre en el cáliz, ¡nadie lo hizo!- Solté un bufido y comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios, pero Erik me tomó del brazo.

-Hey, creí que Aphrodite te lo había comentado. En serio lo siento, nunca hubiera dejado que te hicieran esa especie de novatada o lo que sea que haya intentado Aphrodite- Gruñó alzando los ojos. Me pareció sincero, además tampoco es que fuéramos amigos para que me anduviera advirtiendo o algo.

-Bien. Hasta luego- Me giré de nuevo, pero él no soltó mi brazo.

-Hermione… ¿Realmente te gustó la sangre?

¿Qué decirle? Claro que sí, pero eso me volvía un monstruo (por mucho que Harry dijera lo contrario), incluso entre neófitos era raro. Soy un fenómeno.

-Ya veo- Suspiró –Eres muy especial Hermione Enchanted, la diosa te ha tocado- Señaló mi luna y me dio una sonrisa de comercial –Ese chico no debió aprovecharse de ti, merece una paliza.

¡Momento!, me solté de él tan fuerte como pude -¡No digas eso de Harry! Él jamás abusaría de mí, ¡es mi mejor amigo!

-Según él es tu _nuevo novio_. Y sabes que tengo razón, se dio cuenta de tu debilidad, y te dio de su sangre para amarrarte a él. Lo entiendo, porque eres muy hermosa, pero no lo excuso. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, tú no, no fue igualdad de condiciones, y encima de todo eso se autoproclamó tu novio, cuando solo intentabas ser linda con él.

No podía creer todo lo que decía Erik, mi corazón se sentía apretado del insulto, de furia, de saber que Harry JAMÁS se aprovecharía ni de mí ni de nadie. Pero mi lado racional se iba por otro camino, yo no había aceptado ser su novia, yo le había pedido que se fuera y él solo me dio sangre. Fue como una traición.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Me sentí confundida por su abrupto cambio de tema, pero supuse que fue para aligerar los ánimos. Por supuesto no iba a comer nada con él, no hasta aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre Harry y yo, y la sangre y yo.

-No, iré a mi habitación, Stevie Rae debe estar preocupada.

-Bien, entonces te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

-No es necesario- Mascullé entre dientes, Erik podía ser bastante insistente y molesto, aún cuando intentara ser amable y preocupado. Me miró un poco triste, ¿a dónde iba este chico, quería algo conmigo? –Bien… a la habitación.

-Bien- Y sonrió de nuevo, deslumbrando la noche, que ya no era tan noche _SON LAS 6:21 DE LA MAÑANA_ me dije.

-A punto de amanecer y yo estoy llena de energía.

-Es por haber bebido sangre de un muggle vivo.

-¿Muggle _vivo_?- Me detuve, ¿Qué pasaba con Harry que no era muggle sino mago? -¿Acaso los vampiros beben sangre de cadáveres o algo así?

Comenzó a reírse, me sentí avergonzada –Claro que no, sería asqueroso. Cogemos sangre de bolsas de donantes. Es la manera más segura, tanto para muggles como para vampiros, y así todos contentos.

-Oh bien… ¿y qué hay de los magos?

-¿Ellos qué tienen que ver?- Me miró confundido, por lo menos no noté desprecio en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa cuando un vampiro o neófito bebe sangre de un mago?

Lo pensó unos segundos –No está permitido.

-¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se pasearon por todos lados, se acercó más a mí y susurró –Por que la magia deja secuelas- Me sentí aterrada de que algo le pudiera pasar a Harry. Al parecer Erik quería dejar el tema ahí, pero no lo iba a permitir.

-Necesito saber más.

-Cuando llegues al penúltimo año en la Casa de la Noche lo sabrás.

-¡No! Erik, por favor, dímelo- Le tomé una mano y él se sonrojó, se la solté de inmediato –Lo… lo siento.

-Está bien- Me sonrió y agarró mi mano –Te lo diré: Parece que cuando un vampiro adulto se alimenta de un mago, puede formarse un fuerte vínculo. No siempre por parte del vampiro, pero los seres mágicos se encaprichan con mucha facilidad. Es peligroso para ellos. Es decir, la pérdida de sangre por sí sola no es algo bueno. Luego, añádele el hecho de que vivimos más décadas que los magos, a veces incluso siglos. Míralo desde el punto de vista de un mago, sería realmente un fiasco estar totalmente enamorado de alguien que parece no envejecer nunca mientras tú te vuelves vejo y arrugado y al final mueres.

_Eso podía pasarle a Harry_, y sería horrible. Yo no quisiera un futuro así para él, donde estuviera frustrado e inseguro en una relación. Él podría ser muy feliz, ¡se merece ser feliz!, quizá Ginny sí pueda darle lo que necesita. El problema era si realmente habíamos formado ese vínculo, ¿Cómo lo podía romper?

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, los muggles no tienen ningún inconveniente en entregar sangre, hasta lo disfrutan- Continuó Erik encogiéndose de hombros.

Preferí ya no decir nada y seguir hacia mi habitación –Por cierto, te ves preciosa con ese vestido, deberías quedártelo.

-Lo pensaré…- Claro que no.

Llegamos a los dormitorios de chicas –Bien, descansa Erik- Me di cuenta entonces que nuestras manos seguían juntas, intenté zafarme.

-Antes de que entres y decidas olvidarte por completo de mí, quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras- Asentí rápidamente –Y… que si necesitas sangre, no tienes que llamar a ese payaso, yo estaría dispuesto a ofrecértela siempre- Me besó la muñeca. Yo estaba impactada.

¿Qué se creía? No tenía derecho a andarme besando donde quisiera, mucho menos de decirle payaso a Harry –No cuentes con ello. Simplemente porque no pienso volver a tomar sangre de nadie _jamás_.

-Vale, eso dices ahora que estás quizás un poquitín satisfecha, pero ya veremos. Descansa.

Si supiera que no estoy un "poquitín" satisfecha, sino totalmente saciada quizá se le quitaría la sonrisita de su rostro. Pero no tenía por qué enterarse. Así se alejó junto con la entrada del amanecer y deseé no sentirme tan sola.

_No lo estás_.

Di un respingo, eso no había sido yo.

**NOTAS: Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, llevo avanzado del fic hasta el capítulo 10, donde todo ha cambiado y a pesar de seguir la línea de los libros me he ideado y cambiado muchas cosas, pero ya se verá. Ojala no les aburra y quieran más, quizá un review para comentarios estaría bien, jaja.**

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted**


End file.
